The Survival games
by Southernson
Summary: When South, age 19, wakes up to find herself not in her own house, heck, her own world, she tries to escape from what people call, The survival games. Now she has to face: love, betrayal and even people with, Rubix, cube, heads? Rated T for Violence (well duh) and a lot of lovin'. Might turn into M if you think I should. Peace out :P
1. The beginning

Chapter 1

As I wake up I notice I'm not in my room anymore. I am in a glass tube. Around me there are other glass tubes, filled with other people. I look around more carefully and I see in the distance, there are abandoned buildings. In the middle, I see a large, roofless, room. It has vines that go to the top of it, and a few layers of leaves that I presume are the walls. I start to panic, as I ask myself questions silently. _Where am I? What am I doing here? Who are all these people?._

I look to the left of me and see a man, I'm guessing slightly older than me, looking at me curiously. He was wearing a black, unbuttoned suit, a green top underneath, with an amulet shaped as a star hanging around his neck with a black chain. He had a slightly muscular build and I could tell he was easily an inch taller than me. He had light brown hair, a moustache that curled at the ends, slightly tan skin, dark brown eyes and a black cap. He had fingerless, grey and white striped gloves that matched his sneakers. I stared curiously at this man, then I heard a strange voice in my head. _**You are teamed up with Cavemanfilms.**_ I looked at the man, who I presume is Cavemanfilms and he waves at me, a weak smile on his thin, pale lips. I wave softly back at him and have a look at my other side. I saw another man, who looked much more different than Cavemanfilms.

I guess he was older than me by a bit as well. He was wearing a green top with a dark green swirl in the middle of it. He was wearing darkish blue pants and Japanese looking thongs. He had a much skinnier build than Cave but I could tell he was strong by his posture. He was wearing a thick, dark blue piece of ribbon around his head, which was a bit hard to see because his blonde fringe covered most of it up. His skin was slightly pale and he had kind looking, blue eyes. The voice in my head started talking to me again. _**That is Inthelittlewood**_, it said. He seemed to notice me looking at him, so he winks at me. I blush a bit and look down. I heard another voice but it wasn't like the first one I heard. It sound quite more up-beat and more manly. I look up, trying to find out who it is. _**Go into the middle, collect as much as you can and run out. Don't look back and don't stop running until you see an abandoned gas station. I'll meet you there. **_I looked back at Cave and he smiled at me.

I then heard a different voice, that I guess came through a microphone, because it sounds slightly off, speak to all of us. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the 27th Survival games! This year we have mixed it up by partnering up people!" I was wondering what he was talking about. "As most of you know, we will start a count-down and when it ends, all contestants can either run into the middle and collect items, or they could run out and try not to enter the blood bath." Blood bath. I felt myself become a little sick. I hated any sort of violence. I then turned and saw a countdown starting on a large white screen. _10. 9.8._ I looked over at Cave. _7. 6. _He nods at me and I nod back. _5. 4. 3. __**Wish you luck**_, He says. 2. I prepare to run. _1. Go! _The second the platform goes up, I jump out and sprint like crazy to the middle.

I notice that I am much faster than everyone else. I jump onto the vines and start climbing to get into the large room. I jump in and see another man come in at exactly the same time as me. We stare down for a bit, then I lunge at the chests trying to get everything. I go to another chest and grab the stuff in there. I look up and see him with his knife above me. I yelp, then roll quickly to the side, just avoiding it from piercing through my skull. I quickly jump up and start to climb the vines. "Oh no you don't." I hear the man say in a very low voice. He stabs at my right foot and it lands right on my ankle. I hiss in pain and he jumps back in shock. I grab the knife out of my ankle and use it to help me get out. I jump down and hiss in pain again, but I keep going, hoping that the man isn't following me.

I run through the maze of trees trying to get out. Twice, I almost fall down deep holes, which end in either lava or heck loads of monsters. When I finally manage to get out of the trees, I hobble away, trying not to lose anymore blood than I need to. I see a small house that hasn't been taken by anyone and run up to it. I open the door and shut it silently, praying that I didn't make to much noise. I take a deep breath and sigh. I look at the cut and see it isn't to deep. I go into my bag and pull out a bit of wool and leather. I stretch the leather out to provide the bandage. I place the wool on my cut and wrap the leather around it, tying it once I wrap it around my leg. I hiss quietly in pain, trying not to cry. Once I finish, I relax a bit. I grab a perfect apple from my bag and bite into it. **Delicious**, I think to myself as I lick my lips. I finish it off in a few more bites and dispose of the core.

I walk up the steps to get to the second floor. I see a bed and I lay down on it. I curl myself up and close my eyes, but then my eyes snap open and I remember what Cave had said. _**And don't stop running until you see an abandoned gas station. I'll meet you there.**_ I groan, as I had just got comfortable. I swing my legs over the bed and jump out of it. I flinch a bit when I put pressure back on my ankle. I pull my bag back onto my shoulder and start towards the stairs. I start to walk down the stairs but then I hear a creaking noise, which could only be the door. I quietly run back up the stairs and hide myself under the bed, praying to god that they won't see me.

"So I think maybe we should head to the bank, cause remember there was a chest loaded with good stuff in there." I heard a female voice say. I instantly stopped my self so I could keep listening. Apparently these people knew this place very well. "Yeah, but what about the train station. There's some good stuff in there." I heard a manly voice say. "Hmm.." I hear the female voice hum. " Ok, let's go to the train station then." The female voice said finally, after about 5 minutes. "Ok, let's head off then." I heard the man say happily. I saw their feet walk down the steps. When I heard the door shut I sigh. _That was WAY to close for comfort,_ I think to myself. I wriggle from underneath the bed and stand up. I walk down the steps again. I then decide to see what I got from the chests at the start.

I sit down on the table and dump the contents on it. _Lets see. 3 enderpearls, a spider eye, 4 pieces of cooked steak and pork in a plastic bag, 11 apples also in a small plastic bag._ I then was shocked to find these things. _An iron sword, 2 miniature iron chestplates, two pairs of leather pants, A bow and quiver of assorted arrows and bottles of assorted potions._ I picked up one of the bottles and looked at the colours carefully. It was a horrible green- grey colour. I put it close to my nose and smelt it. I almost vomited. It smelt like bile, rotten eggs, stinky gym socks and rotting flesh combined. _That has to be poisonous,_ I thought to myself. I put that one away and brought out another one. This one was a nice shade of pink and purple. I was a bit cautious but I still smelt it. It smelt actually quite sweet. I was tempted to drink it but I decided against it. I put everything back, but I had a look at the miniature chest plates. I put my hand out about to grab them when I thought, _how am I actually going to protect myself with..._ I stopped myself when I touched one.

It started to grow in size and instantly became a full size chest plate. I put it on me and it fit perfectly. "But how..." I say to myself quietly. I then hear a big thunder smash. I close my eyes and cover my ears until it stops. I open my eyes and I see weird floating text that says, **Tobuscus has slain****PewDiePie!** I was absolutely scared now. This Tobuscus has killed someone! Then I saw another line of text that says, **SkyDoesMinecraft has slain Tobuscus! **At least this Tobuscus has had a piece of his own medicine. I look outside and see that it's starting to get dark. I ignore it and start to walk out side, my new iron chestplate on, my bow and quiver ready if I need to protect myself and my bag slung over my left shoulder. I set an arrow in my bow and get it ready if I have to shoot.

I keep walking, the arrow still notched in my bow, then I see the abandoned gas station. I sprint up to it and enter as silent as a mouse. Then suddenly someone jumps in front of me and I aim my arrow between their eyes. I hear him laugh and smile. "South, its just me." He walks into the light and I see that it's just Cavemanfilms. I sigh and put my arrow back into my quiver. I place my bow down and sit down on the counter. We then just stare into each others eyes. Brown clashing with green. He then smiles at me and asks me, "I'm guessing you don't know what you look like right?" I shake my head and then he points at a large mirror. "Have a look." Is all he says, still smiling. I jump off of the counter and walk over to it. I was shocked at what I see.

My strawberry-blonde hair, which is normally short, has grown all the way to my hips. My skin is perfectly only one colour, only the faintest trace of tan. My body is smaller, my shape showing off more curves in the iron armour which traces my shape to the point of it being exactly me. I was wearing no shoes at all, but I already knew that. My face is a little bit sharper, and my eyes where still green, my lips still pink and my nose still small. I smile as I realize I have gone through a transformation.

I hear a crash and turn around quickly. Two people have just smashed through the window, swords at the ready. One was a fairly tall, muscular man. He had a full black suit and was wearing a golden amulet, which had a purple cube in it and was on a white chain. He was wearing blue fingerless gloves and red shoes. He had black eyes black hair and a small moustache and beard.

The other one had a smaller build but still looked quite strong. He was wearing a black suit un-buttoned, a white t-shirt underneath it and a red t-shirt under that. He had black shoes and normal tan skin, but what shocked me the most is that his head looked like a rubix cube. I pulled out my bow ready to shoot them when Cave said, "Ant, Skit, good to see you guys." "Yeah, C'mon lets go to the base me and Skit found." The taller one said while pointing to the shorter one. "Yeah, we found it when trying to see if there was any treasure in the tunnels." The smaller one said, who I guess is called Skit. Cave looked back at me and I tilted my head in confusion. He then laughed and said, "South," He walked up to me and faced the same direction as me and continued saying, "These are my friends. Ant," He pointed to the taller one, "And Skit." He said while pointing to the smaller one.

Then there was a bit of awkward silence. I then looked at the window and walked up to it. I placed my hand on the glass and watched the sun start to rise. I sighed and then heard one of the guys come up to me. "It's very beautiful isn't it." It was Skit. "Yeah," Was all I said. "Well, we better get going" Skit said cheerfully to me. I smiled and turned around. "Ok then." I grabbed my bag took out something and then said, "Catch cave." I threw the item to him. He grabbed it then it grew in his hand. I threw him the other iron chestplate. I almost fell over when I heard a thunder boom. I read the text that said, **LikeTotallyToby has slain Dawnables! **I sigh. _Here's to the next few days of death and despair._


	2. Chimneyswift?

**What do you guys think of the story so far. I was just bored so I watched a couple of Antvenom's survival games videos. Then I got this idea. I was planning to do a One shot thing, but I decided against that idea. Instead I have this. Enjoy my viewers.**

Chapter 2

As we walk out of the gas station, I hear an ear-piercing scream. A person is running towards us, he keeps looking back. The others take out their swords, but all I do is stop the person. I feel him shaking and his heart racing. The person looks up at me fear in his eyes. The first thing I notice is that his left eye is purple and his right eye is a very strong green. He was wearing a light blue and cyan striped jumper with the hood up, bright orange pants and grey shoes. He had scruffy brown hair, a red-tinge nose and he had cute, round glasses on. Those where all good and dandy but the main thing I noticed, was that he was probably only my age, maybe younger. "Please don't hurt me." He says, tears forming in his eyes. He tries to blink them away but they keep coming. I just smile and the voice in my head says to me, almost sounding bored, **that is Chimneyswift11**.

"I won't hurt you." I say softly, trying to calm him down. I smile again and he finally realises I'm not a threat. I let go of him and I see his assailants. One was a tall man, and I mean tall. He was wearing a buttoned up lab coat, long grey boots and black gloves. He had goggles on his head, which were covered up a bit by his dark blond hair. He had piercing, grey eyes which kind of scared me. He was holding an iron sword that was glowing purple. The other one was a girl almost as tall as him. She was wearing a dark green top with a grey top underneath, a dark green skirt and was wearing a simple leather belt. She had brown fingerless gloves and matching high heel boots. She was wearing a green cap that covered some of her long, light blonde hair. Her eyes were a deeper grey than the guys and she had an angry sneer on her face. She was holding a plain bow that was also glowing purple.

She aimed an arrow at Chimney. He yelped and hid behind me, even though he was as tall as me. Before I thought, I grabbed my own bow and aimed an arrow at her. We stared at each other for a whole minute. Everyone was watching, stressing about what was going to happen. She then let go of her string. I ducked and forced Chimney down as well. Where she shot there was a small flame. I shot my own arrow at her calf. She yelped in pain, then fell to the ground. I took my chance and shot an arrow at the man. It ended up right between his eyes. Everyone gasped when they saw the text, which read, **Southernson has slain LividCoffee!** The woman looked up at me in fear. I growled at her, then she jumped up and tried to wobble away. Skit started walking forward, but I stopped him. "Let it go Skit." I said calmly, even though adrenaline was pumping through all of my veins.

I wanted so bad to kill her, but I just couldn't. Ant walked towards LividCoffee's corpse and picked up all of the worth while stuff. I tuned around and faced Chimney. He started cowering away but I just smiled. I grabbed out an apple out of my bag and asked him, "You hungry?" I saw him staring at the apple and I heard his stomach grumble. I laugh a bit and chuck it to him. "Here ya go." I say kindly. He looked at the apple I threw to him. Chimney looked up at me, questioningly. "It's fine Chimneyswift." I say to him softly. He smiles at me, a little tooth sticking out of his mouth. He bites into the apple and keeps biting.

I face the other guys and say, "well, that was, exciting." I clasp my hands together and face the other way. "Where should we go." I ask them. I heard Ant hum for a bit, then he says, "I think we should go to red house." "Um, Southernson." Says a weak voice. I turn to face Chimneyswift. "Yeah, Chimneyswift." I ask. He smiles and says, "one, please call me Chim, and two, I think we should go to the bank because there is a treasure chest filled with some really good gear." I ponder for a bit and ask the other guys, "What do you think?" Ant then says, "Sure," he looks at Chim sternly, "that is if you know where it is." Chim nods his head and starts walking off. I follow him, Ant, Cave and Skit trail behind us.

We enter the bank about mid day. "So, all you have to do is a bit of parkour." Chim said, smiling as he did. I see Ant's head snap up when Chim said parkour. "Did you say parkour?" Ant asks questioningly. Chim nods his head, then Ant's face lights up. "Where does it begin?" He asks Chim. Chim walks around a bit, Ant following him. "Right here." Chimney said, confirming it. Ant instantly jumps on the block and starts parkouring. I can't help but notice that Ant is fucking good at parkour. He even did flips in the air, sometimes. When he finally made it to the top, Chim says, "Ok, now when you go in, you have to sprint in and out ok." Ant gives the thumbs up and Skit then was right next to him. "How the hell did you get up there?" I ask Skit, quite shocked at how fast he was. He just smiles at me cheekily, then says, taunting me, "I parkoured up here." I growl at him and murmur, "You cheeky..." He just laughs and jumps in with Ant.

So the only people left outside it was Chim, Cave and myself. We got so bored that I just threw a piece of dirt out and we watched it the whole time. It kept going up and down, so captivating to our eyes. I jolted my head up when I heard Ant scream. We all jump up and yell Ant's name out. "South quick get up there!" Cave says, trying not to scream. I face him and say. "Why me!" I say back to him. He groans and says, "Because Chim can't jump and I suck at parkour!" I turn and look up at the parkour. It was so high up. I start to shake a bit. I bit my lip, trying to calm myself. "I-I can't d-do it." I say, stuttering. Cave then says loudly, "Why not!" I then face him and yell back at his face, "Because I'm afraid of heights, Ok!" Cave just looks at me in shock and then starts muttering apologies. I shake my head and turn away from him. "But I guess this will have to be an exception." I say quietly while I'm walking up to the first block.

I jump onto it and then jump onto the second one. Once I get onto the third one I start to feel queasy. When I jump onto the forth one, I accidentally look down. I gulp, then start to shake in fear. I then heard Chim's voice. "C'mon South, you can do it." I shake my head and keep jumping. Once I look at the last block I think, _that's 4 blocks away! I won't be able to do it._ I shake even harder and take a deep breath. I shake my head then jump to it. I close my eyes hoping that I make it. When I open them, I'm on the wall. "I did it...!" I say quietly. I look down and see Cave and Chim smiling at me. I smile back and look down at the other side. I gasp when I see them. Ant is passed out, has cuts and bruises all over him and Skit is trying to get up from the floor, him also having cuts and his suit is ripped. I jump down and run over to him, grabbing his hand. He yelps and looks up. When he sees it's only me, he relaxes a bit. I help him onto his feet and over onto the wall. He puts his back against the wall and takes deep breaths.

I walk over to Ant and go on my knees. I shake his shoulders and say quietly, "Ant? Ant, are you ok?" I hear him groan in return. Well that answers my question. I try to help him up but he is just too heavy for me for me to lift up.

I walk over to the wall and yell, "guys they are damaged badly. Either of you got any potions?" In return, I get a couple of healing potions. I walk back over to Ant and kneel down again. I hear a clap of thunder and see the text, which says, **Nilessy has slain SkyDoesMinecraft! **I ignore it and open one of the bottles. I lift Ant's head and say quietly to him, "c'mon, drink it all up buddy." I put the bottle right near his mouth. He closes his mouth, a instant rejection to the potion. I groan and force his mouth open. I tip a small amount of the liquid into his mouth and he wakes up, spluttering it all up. I smile down at him, as he looks at me weakly, a frown on his face for me doing that. "C'mon, drink it all up." I say quietly to him. He opens his mouth and I tip the rest of the liquid into his mouth. He instantly jolts up and smiles at me. "Thanks South." He says cheerfully. He stands up and cracks his back. I grab the rest of the bottles and put them all in my bag except for a Potion of Regeneration. I stand up and crack my knuckles. I walk over to Skit and say, "drink this." He takes the bottle from my hand and drinks it. When he finishes, he puts the bottle in his bag and thanks me.

Cave and Chim throw a ladder over the side. I climb first, then Skit and finally Ant. When we get on top of the wall, we all jump down. "Are you guys alright?" Cave asks us. Ant smiles and then says, "Yeah we're good now." He smiles at me, I blush a bit and look down. I have to admit, I do feel a bit intimidated. I mean seriously, I'm smaller than everyone. Even Chim is taller than me and he is only 17. Ant just pats my shoulder and smirks a bit. I look up again and Skit has a map out. I look over his shoulder and ask, "Was this one of treasures down there?" He smiles and nods.

We decide to split the load of our bags. I give each of the guys a chestplate and pair of leather pants. Skit gives each of us a pair of different boots. "Hey, how come I get the worst ones?" I ask, pouting a little bit. He just rolls his eyes and replies, "because you're the archer of our group." I make a small o shape with my mouth and shrug it off. When we were finished we each had a pair of full armour. I had leather and gold armour, while the other guys had iron, leather and Cave got a pair of chain boots as well.

"Wow." They all look at me in questioning. I smile and say, with a smirk on my face, "We are officially the OP team." We all laugh when I say this. We walk out a decide to go into groups for tonight, since if we all came together, people wouldn't approach us. So it was Ant, Skit and Chim in one group, Cave and myself were in the other. Cave and me went towards the river, whilst the other guys went into the city. I pulled an arrow into my bow, just in case. "Hey South.." I hear Cave say weakly. "Yes?" I ask him. I keep scanning the area, making sure no one can sneak up on us. I saw Cave stop next to the river. I mutter to myself and walk over to him.

"What's wrong Cave?" I ask him softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "W-what do you t-think of me?" He asks me, stuttering a bit. I think for a bit and answer quietly, "well, you're the only one I can trust, so, I think of you as my closest friend." I droop my head a bit as I think about home. I hear him sigh. I look at the water. It was beautiful, no pollution to destroy it. The stars sparkled on it. The moon left a beautiful glow around us. I sighed and thought, at how much such a violent place could be beautiful. I took my hand off of his shoulder. I was a little bit shocked when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I sighed, leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, my bow held loosely in my left hand.

I feel at such bliss, but it broke when I heard an un-familiar voice say, "aww, how sweet is this. South and Cave are cuddling." I stepped away from Cave and pulled out my bow. Cave understood what I was doing and pulled out his own sword, it's blade glowing in the moonlight. I growl at the voice, trying to find where it is. I was shocked at who it was. It was the guy, Inthelittlewood I think, who was on the right to me at the start. He smirked at us and I growled at him. He just laughed at me and walked out of the shadows. I went a bit pale when I saw what armour he had. He had diamond leggings, diamond boots, an iron chestplate and a leather helmet. He was holding an iron blade in his right hand and a potion in the other.

He may have all that stuff but we still have the upper hand. "Cave. There's one of him and two of us. This should be easy." I say a smirk coming onto my face. Littlewood just laughed at us and said, "you really think I would be here by myself." He pointed behind us. We saw another person, in the water. He started to swim towards us. I was starting to shake a bit, not from coldness, but from fear. When he walked out of the water, I saw he had exactly the same armour as Littlewood. Now I was freaking out a bit. I bit my lip to calm myself. We all just look at each other, in complete and utter silence. It was broken from the sound of thunder. I saw the text that said, **Lomadia has been slayed by Nilessy!** I hear Cave's voice in my head again, _**I'll hold them back. You just run ok? **_I faced him and I shook my head. I heard another clap of thunder and the text saying, **Nilessy had been slayed by Antvenom! **In one split second we charge at them. Since they were caught off guard we had the upper hand. I used the sharp end of the arrow as a weapon. Since I was small and light-weighted, and the armour doesn't add much more weight to me, Littlewood managed to ground me. He had his blade to my neck, with him practically on top of me, I started to mewl in fear. Cave turned to face me. "SOUT..." His voice was cut off when I heard a slippery sound and a sudden thud. The last thing I heard was a bang of thunder and then it all went black for me.'

**Jeez, my Ocs have such a title for passing out all the time :P If you guys give me at least 2 reviews on either of my stories, I will send out more chapters for both stories. K guys. Ok, once again, Piece out dude and dudettes.**


	3. I can't believe it!

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy guys. So, godetevi tutti. (Enjoy everyone in italian :P)**

Chapter 3

When I wake up, I see I'm not out on the street anymore, I was inside a building, lying on a thick layer of wool. I look around myself, trying to figure out where I am and how I got here. It was just like all the other rooms in this city. They once looked very nice, but become moss and vine filled places, with broken blocks everywhere. I looked into the darkness of the room and saw a pair of eyes. I start to shake in fear. When the person came into the light, I felt even more scared.

He looked very tall, but he had a slim figure. He was wearing what looked like a space suit, lined with yellow, but he wore an iron chestplate and leather leggings above it. He had a sharp face, neat brown hair and a stylish goatee. He had bluish-grey eyes and tan skin, with small bruises and varies lines, which I guess used to be cuts. In his left hand, he wielded a plain iron sword. In his right, he held a stone knife.

He stared at me and I stared back, in complete fear. I knew even though I could get my bow out quickly, he could easily slice me to bits in a few seconds, with both of those sharp weapons he had. I carefully slide my legs off of the thick mattress of wool. I slowly stand up, trying to make myself less threatening. He starts to walk towards me, slowly as I get up. I instantly let the fear in me take over. I back away from the man as he walks towards me, my hands out. I keep doing this for half a minute, until my back hits the stone wall.

I start to look around frantically, trying to find an escape from him. The man then looks down at his weapons and looks at me, like he finally understood what was happening. I was in a bit of shock when he dropped his weapons onto the floor, them making a clattering noise, echoing throughout the room.

He keeps walking towards me. I still am frightened, but a bit less now that I know the man isn't much of a threat. Once he was a good arm-length away from me, he asks, with concern in his voice, "are you alright?" He has a very calm, yet cheerful voice. I just had to smile a bit. "Yeah, I guess." I murmur the reply back to him. I look back straight at him and he smiles at me. I blush a bit and look down. "Sjin, is she awake?" I hear a deep man's voice below us ask. "Yep, she is." Sjin says back to the voice. I hear a little bit of walking, then the creaking of staircases.

When the man walks up, the first thing I notice is that he has a space suit as well, but it was lined with blue instead of yellow. He was shorter than Sjin, but still taller than me. He was a bit musclier, if you look hard enough. He had grey skin, which kinda freaked me out. He had a round face, black hair, which was cut to below his ear and had dark, almost black, eyes. He smiled at me stupidly and all I could do was look at the ground, awkwardly, again.

I instantly asked the first question that came to my mind, which was, "why did you bring me here?" Sjin smiled softly at me and replied, "you were under attack from Inthelittlewood and LikeTotallyToby, so we helped you." I then jolted my head back up, starting to pull out my bow and ask as fiercely as I could, even though I was still in a bit of shock, "where's Cave?" Sjin then looks down. "He was killed." The other man nods his head, sadly. I stop pulling out my bow and feel tears starting to form at my eyes. "He is really gone?" I ask quietly. Sjin instantly walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. I look up at Sjin and he nods.

I tried as hard as I could to stop myself from crying, but everything that I have gone through this whole time, has come rushing back to me all at one moment. The tears start to come out of my eyes, then I feel an arm wrap around my back, hugging me close. I cry in Sjin's arms, and he strokes my hair, trying to calm me. "It's Ok, Tiana. You did the best you could to protect him." After about half a minute I stop crying and take a deep breath.

I look up at Sjin and he smiles at me softly. "Thankyou Sjin. I really needed to let out some emotion." I sigh and he replies by saying, "Anytime." I then realise how close we are, I blush a bit and walk out of his arms, looking back at the ground. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask, what's your name?" I ask the other man. He just replies with, "Sips_" I smile weakly and walk up to the window. I place my hand on the glass and sigh. I see the sun starting to rise over this land of death.

Morning is said to bring joy to most. To me, it only brings sadness, fear, anger, all of those terrible emotions. "Well, what should we do today?" I hear Sjin ask. "Hmm, maybe we should just go out and see if there's any people around." I hear Sips_ reply. "Yeah, that sounds alright." I hear Sjin say to Sips_. I feel a hand tap me on the shoulder. I turn around and see Sjin standing near me. "Would you like to come with us?" He asks me. I nod my head at him. He smiles and starts walking towards the steps, which Sips_ is already descending from.

I look at the steps and the first thing I think is, _Boring._ I look at the window and I feel a grin start on my face. I carefully open the window and slide out. I looked down and silently thanked Chim, for bringing me enough courage to do that parkour, which was high up. I looked around me and saw a vine going down. I edged my way to it, grabbing hold when I was close enough. I started to slide down it, being careful to avoid any stray bits of rock, falling down from the weak wall. When I was half way down, the vine stopped. I jumped onto another ledge and saw another long vine. It was a little bit dead but I was quite light, so I thought it could manage my weight. I walked to that one as well and started to climb down. When I was nearly touching the ground, I felt the vine snap. I fell to the ground, making an _oof _sound. When I am about to stand up I see Sips_ and Sjin exit the building. When they turn to face in-front of them, they see me sitting down on the ground. We just stare at each other in confusion. I laugh a bit, stand up and brush my clothes off. "We all agree that this never happened?" I hear Sips_ say. We all nod and start to walk in one direction*.

We keep walking until we come across a large fountain. "Hey, I wonder if we can fish in this?" I hear Sips_ say. He pulls out his fishing pole and places the float in the water. I think to myself, _It can't be possible to fish in..._ I stop myself when I see a fish come out of the water, on Sips_ hook. I hear Sjin laugh a lot at this. I have a look of complete confusion on my face. "How the hell does that work?" I ask, in confusion. Sjin just laughs again, while Sips_ is putting the fish in his bag. _Stupid physics in this world,_ I think as I smile a bit.

We keep walking until we come to the river. I bite my lip when I start to think about Cave. _He risked his life for me. God, why couldn't I protect him. He has helped me so much, I just wish... _**South, there's no need to cry over me, **I hear a familiar say to me. _Cave?_ I think.** Yes, South, it's me.** "Um, Tiana, are you alright?" I hear Sjin ask me. I come back into focus and notice them just looking at me. I smile a bit and say, "sorry, I kinda spaced out." Sjin smiles at me, again and I blush a bit, again. We keep walking, when we all hear a rustling noise. We all stop and try to hear the sound again. I snap my head to the left when I am certain I can hear it. Out from the bush came two men.

One was a tall man, skinny yet muscular, who wore an open reddish-brown coat with a blue and white striped top underneath it. He had dark brown pants, black boots and a light brown belt, with a golden buckle. He had a fairly sharp face, pale skin, deep brown hair, a beard and moustache, and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing an iron chestplate and leather cap. At his side, he was holding a diamond sword!

The other one was much smaller, yet once again, taller than me. He had no top, but he had a strap that went from his shoulder to his hip. He had black sooty pants, dark grey shoes and he also had knee caps and shoulder caps. He had ginger coloured hair, a big beard, and a helmet that looked like one a Viking would wear. He wore no chestplate, but he had iron leggings and boots. He was holding a diamond pickaxe in one hand and in the other hand, he held a flint and steel.

This one kept looking at me oddly. He creeped me out a bit. "Hello, Sips_, Sjin." I heard the tall one say to them, while nodding. He had a lighter voice than Sips_ but it was still deep. I heard a growl from Sjin and a small snarl from Sips_. I saw the strangers both look at me and I decided to take my bow out. Once it was in my hand, I placed an arrow in it and whipped it up, to face them both. The tall one smiled at me softly, I blushed and I instantly had to look down, trying to avoid his gaze. Damn my stupid shyness. He laughed, nudged the shorter one, and said, "she's very shy." I hear the smaller one laugh. I instantly look up, trying to prove how tough I was. The shorter one looked at me, straight in the eye. It took me so much effort not to look down at the ground. He smiled at me softly, sweetly, just like the taller guy.

"Stop it." I tell him, aiming my arrow at him. I look beside him and see that the other guy wasn't there anymore. "Hey, where's the other..." I'm cut short when I hear someone falling to the ground. I turn around and see Sips_ pinned to the ground by another man, wearing a sort of ender hunter suit. "Sips_!" I yell as Sjin starts to run towards him. Sjin then gets pinned to the ground by the tall man that was next to the, what I presume is a, dwarf. "Sjin!" I yell out. I look at the dwarf man, who was much closer to me. I look down at Sjin and say quietly, "I'm sorry..." I start to run in the opposite direction. I see the dwarf man chasing after me, followed by the tall man, and finally the ender hunter. _Oh, fuck, _I think to myself. At least they can't kill Sjin and Sips_. I start to run even faster, adrenaline racing through my veins. Once I finally get a distance away, I think to circle around. _No. If I do that, they could easily get Sips_ and Sjin._ Just the thought of Sjin kept me running.

I start to puff a bit and see the guys finally starting to catch up a bit. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit. _I try to run harder, but I get even more tired. I slow down, trying to breathe and see them really close now. I began to panic even more. When I feel like I'm about to faint from not getting enough air, two shadows jump out from an alleyway and stand in front of me, facing my assailants. They both charge at them and let out a battle cry. I was in utter shock when I saw text in front of me, that read, **Inthelittlewood has slain Rythian! **I look at them in shock. _Inthelittlewood._ I think for a bit, then gasp, starting to walk away slowly, making sure I don't make a noise. I see that the other two have retreated, trying not to die.

They face each other and high five. I hear Toby laugh. I keep walking backwards, but then I step on a twig. They both face we at once. I turn around and I start to run in fear, but I yelp when I feel a strong hand clamping on my arm. I try to struggle out of the grip but it keeps reeling me in. Littlewood turns me around, making me face him. Where I expected an evil smirk, I saw he was looking down at me in concern. "Are you alright?" I hear him ask softly. I felt his grip loosen a bit. I took my chance and ripped my arm out of his grip. I step back a bit and pulled out my bow. I grab an arrow and point it at them. I growl at them, trying to threaten them.

Littlewood starts to walk slowly towards me. "D-don't move o-or I'll sh-shoot!" I yell at them, stuttering a bit. "Why are you being so angry. We just saved your life." I start to feel tears run down my cheek. I let out a little sniffle and say quietly, "you killed Cave." I see the shock on both of their faces. "South, we didn't kill Cave." Toby says softly. I was not going to be tricked by them. "Yes you did!" I yell at them louder. "I saw Toby with his sword to someone's throat." I yell again. "South, I want you to think about what you saw before you passed out, near the river." Littlewood says to me quietly.

**(Flashback)**

When I am pinned under Inthelittlewood, I hear Cave say, "SOUT..." It was cut off when I heard a slippery sound, then a sudden thud. "CAVE!" I yell out. I hear the clash of thunder then see the text floating, which reads, **Chimenyswift11 has slain Cavemanfilms!**

**(End of Flashback)**

I gape in horror. _Chim killed Cave._ **I know. I couldn't believe the first time I saw.** I hear Cave's voice say to me. I fall to the ground, on my knees and start to cry, my shoulders shaking quite a bit. _The young boy, who I saved, killed Cave in return._ I feel warm arms wrap around me. I keep crying, hating myself for saving Chimneyswift. After a few minutes, I stop crying, but I still sniffle a bit. I look up and see Littlewood's baby blue eyes. He helps me up, soothing me by saying sweet nothings. Little lets go once we get to Toby. "Get her to the base." Littlewood says to Toby. Toby nods his head and beckons for me to follow him. I realise that they were trying to protect us, making it seem like they were the bigger threat.

I look up at the dark blue sky, dotted with golden stars and think, _when I see you again Chimneyswift11, you will be mine. You shall die in my hands. And I will enjoy every mille-second of it. Even if I die trying too._

**Oh watch out, we got a baddass over here. *Points to South***

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. So, once again, pace ragazzi e ragazze fuori (Peace out guys and gals, once again in Italian :P)**


	4. Handsome stranger

**Hey guys, South here. I just need to apologise about this chapter. I really was very busy and I became so caught up in christmas shiz that I almost forgot about it. It is shorter than most but I tried my hardest to get this chapter done. By the way, this chapter has quite a bit of swearing in it. Just thought i'd warn you. So, enjoy :D (hopefully...)**

Chap 4

As Toby and me walk through the streets, he notices me looking up at the sky. "Are you ok South?" He asks me. I look back at Toby, who is facing me and smiling softly. I blush and look at the ground. "South, why do you keep doing that?" He asks me. I look back at him and answer, "well, yes, I'm fine. It's just that I can't believe that Chimneyswift killed Cave. I really feel like he has betrayed us." I look at the ground again and then murmur, "and I am very shy. I don't like people looking me straight in my eyes." I look up and smile weakly.

We keep walking until we get to an intersection, on the destroyed road. "Which way do we go now?" I ask Toby pointing at the different paths. He faces me and replies, "none. We have to cross the river, so we actually cut in between the houses." I nod and we keep going, walking off of the hard and crumbled road, to soft, wet grass. It looks so appealing so I stop and take my leather shoes off. Toby faces me, a questioning look on his face. I shrug and we keep walking.

Once we get to the shore of the river, Toby says, "I must warn you. The water is **very** cold." He starts to take his jumper off. I start to blush, but then realise what he's doing. We don't want to sink in the water. I shrug off my armour until I am only left in my blue jumper and jeans. I then blush like crazy when I notice Toby doesn't have a top on. I turn around, then decide to take my jumper off as well. When I take my jumper off, I am only left with a dark green short sleeve, dark blue jeans, with a leather belt, that has a golden buckle with a purple cube in it. I turn around and see Toby looking at me curiously. I smile shyly then walk towards the water.

Toby dives into the water. _I wish I was that brave, _I think to myself.

I place a single bare foot into the water. I instantly jolt it back. _God dammit that's cold!_ I take a deep breath and dive in. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, that's cold! _I swim up to the surface, trying to stop myself from swearing loudly. When I get to the surface, I see Toby is already half way across. I start to swim as well, ignoring the sheer coldness of the water. When I get to the other side, I start to shiver.

Toby laughs a bit. I glare at him and snap, "what's so funny?" "Are you really that cold?" He laughs a bit more. I growl a bit and stand up. Yes, it was very cold, but I didn't want to show how weak I was in front of Toby. We start to walk off of the shore, until I saw something on the ground. "Hold on Toby." I tell him. He turns around and looks at me. I point to the ground and we both look at an injured puppy. I walk over to it, but it starts to whimper as I get closer. "Hey, there. I'm not going to hurt you." I say softly to the small dog. It keeps whimpering. I pick it up and cradle it in my arms. It snuggles into my chest trying to keep warm. I smile at the adorable little creature. It was fully black with a single, white, teardrop shape on its forehead. It had dark green eyes like me, and an adorable little puffy tail.

"Aww, it's so cute." I say softly. I feel an hand grab my arm. I turn around and see Toby looking at me. "South you should put that down." I just look at him, a frown on my face. "And why is that?" I ask him. He bites his lip, then says, "well, here, there are these things called muttations. Each one represents a dead player. At midnight they turn into vicious killing machines. They also spawn where the player died." I just look at the small creature cuddling up to me. I sigh and place it onto the ground. I smile weakly at him and say, "thanks for warning me about them, If I didn't know, I would have been killed already."

It looks up at me, with large, adorable puppy eyes. I sigh then turn around. "Let's keep going." Toby says to me. I look at the puppy one last time, then follow him. After a while, it becomes midnight. I look up and see it's a full moon. I then freeze when I hear a growl behind me, maybe about thirty, forty metres away. Toby also freezes. We both turn around simultaneously and look at the creature behind us. It was a midnight black, with a white teardrop on his head, just like the puppy. But unlike the puppy, it was giant dog, growling and barking at us. Baring large teeth, that were pointer like tiny knives in the dogs mouth. It was a metre tall, maybe even taller. It's green eyes were now red and it's coat was bristled up in anger.

I start to move backwards slowly, when Toby just sprints into the woods. I turn and see he wasn't there anymore. I look at the large dog, who was slowly approaching me. I keep walking backwards slowly, trying not to make a noise. That's when, as usual, I step on something and it makes a cracking noise. The dog charges at me as I put my hands in front of me, waiting for the pain of getting torn, limb from limb, to come. Instead of that, I hear the sound of a dying dog, whimpering and yowling at the sky. **Captainsparklez has slain Skydoesminecraft!**

When I look in front of myself I see the dog, but it has a sword going through his chest and the tip of a blade on its back. Blood was oozing out of it. Green, disgusting looking blood. I look around me and see next to the dog was a man, looking down at the dog, muttering curses at it. I open my eyes in shock and think, _did he just, save me?_

I then see the man turn towards me. He walks towards me, as I try to crawl away. I feel him grab my shoulder and lift me up. I start to mewl in fear, then I hear him chuckle, as he hears me making these scared noises. He places my feet on the ground and turns towards the dog. He walks over to it, and slowly slides the blade out, which makes the dog yowl, and whimper even more. I actually feel a bit sorry for the dog now, even though it was trying to kill me.

He faces me and walks towards me. When he was close enough, I could finally see him. He was wearing an open black jacket with a low neck white long sleeve. He had black pants, with the cuffs folded up and shiny black shoes. He looked strong with a few faint muscles and he had tan skin. He had dark, almost black, hair and pale lips. I couldn't tell what eye colour he had because they were covered up by red framed, tinted sunglasses.

He was very close to me, that I became more awkward then scared. He lifts my chin up so I would face him. **South, quick, get away from him!** I heard Cave say loudly in my mind. I ignored him because I was to scared to do anything. The tall man smirked at me, leaning really close to me. I could feel his breathe on my cheek. He then looked me straight in the eyes. I saw that he was actually quite calm. I started to blush like crazy. He wrapped his hand around my waist and brought me closer. I blushed even more as I felt the strangers warm body radiate heat. I tried to look away, but the stranger kept my chin up, making me face him.

We stood there, like that until he flicked his head to the side, facing the bush. He looked back at me, winked, then sprinted away into the trees. I was completely confused, scared and for some reason, turned on, by that man. I then saw in the corner of my eye, Littlewood. He came sprinting up to me and faced me. He saw my confused and scared look and sighed. "Toby!" He yelled out. I came out of my dazed state when I heard Littlewood shout this. I looked around and saw that Toby actually wasn't there anymore.

"South, did you see where Toby went?" Littlewood asks me. I looked at him and pointed to a path. He smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked silently, then Littlewood starts to notice how quiet I was. "South, are you Ok?" He asks me. I look at him with a blank expression and nod softly. He frowns and says, "are you sure. Because normally you aren't even this quiet." I just stare at him blankly and he sighs in defeat, realising that I didn't want to talk about it.

We keep walking until we get up to a very large tree. Littlewood looks around, making sure no one sees us. He then walked straight through the wood! I then touched the wood and realised that it was fake. I walked through and saw that they had set up a small base. I saw Toby was sitting on the floor, relaxing. Littlewood asked me to stay in the spot that I was standing in, as he walked over to Toby. "Toby, why did you leave South all by herself?" Littlewood asked Toby. Toby opened his eyes sleepily and said, "She survived, isn't that all that matters." Toby said, while yawning. Littlewood growled at Toby then faced me. He beckoned me over and told me to follow him. We walked over to the other side of the tree and he told me to sit down. He grabbed a few bandages and bits of food. He told me to put my arms out. He examined them checking for any deep cuts or anything else. When he was finished checking my arms, he gave me an apple to eat. I ate it slowly, trying to savour the flavour of the delicious fruit.

Littlewood then frowned and asked quietly, "who helped you kill the mutt?" I was in a bit of shock. "I-I don't know." I say quietly back. He places his hand on my shoulder and says, "well as long as your safe, it's alright." He smiles at me and I duck my head down. I let out a big yawn and rub my eyes. "You tired?" Littlewood asks me. I nod my head slowly. He then tells me to follow him. He grabs some things out of the chest, and we walk away from that area of the tree.

Littlewood places a big bundle of wool on the ground. "Here, you can sleep in this." He says softly. I nod, then lie down on it. It was fairly warm and soothing to my skin. I closed my eyes, knowing that I was safe. I felt a single hand caress my face. I sighed in the warmth of it and cuddled closer into the wool. _For once, I feel safe._ I smile and gently drift to sleep.

Chimneyswift11's POV

I crouch on top of the gas station, thinking to myself. I felt a smile creeping on my face. _Soon, South, I will have you dead in my arms._ I stand up and smile evilly. _And this time I won't be weak. I will be strong enough to destroy you._

**Wtf is wrong with Chim guys! I dunno. I needed a baddass and he was perfect for the job.**

**South: Hey, I thought I was the baddass!**

**Me: You don't want to be the baddass though.**

**South: Oh...**

**Me: (She doesn't understand these sorts of things)**

**Yeah, i'm just crazy. So please guys r&r and if you are curious about anything, I will have no problem in telling you. So, once again, Peace out dudes and dudettes! *dissapears in a shower of cookies***

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do not own minecraft. I don't own any of the charecters except for South. I do own the idea of the muttations turning into vicious dogs at midnight, though I do not own the muttations themselves.**_


	5. Little woody

**Hey guys. Listen, I made a long chapter for you, because i'm not going to be writing until the new year, so, yeah. Btw, i'm thinking that you don't like my story, because I haven't been getting any review. So, i'm not even sure if you want me to continue it. So, yeah, if your enjoying it, I wish you guys would tell me. So, enjoy. :P**

Chapter 5

When I wake up, I see Littlewood sleeping next to my woollen bed. I giggle a bit at realising that he fell asleep so close to me. I sigh and carefully jump out of the bed, trying not to wake him up. I walk around the tree a bit, until I heard someone murmuring inside another room. I walk in quietly and see Toby lying awkwardly on the wooden floor. He was murmuring things that I could just hear. I had to suppress a giggle, by biting my lip. I walk over to him, firstly making sure he didn't have weapon. He didn't.

I shake his shoulders and say quietly, "Toby, Toby wake up." He jumps up and yells, "Get back!" I now had to laugh a bit. He looks at me with a frown on his face. "South, why'd you do that?" He asks me. I frown back. "You were murmuring stuff like, 'get back' and 'go away' so I got a bit worried." I say back to him. He sighs and gives me that adorable smile. I blush and look down, as usual. He laughs a bit as I do this. "It isn't funny..." I murmur angrily to him. He laughs a bit more, then stops when Littlewood walks in. "What are you guys doing?" He asks sleepily. "Waiting for you to get up, sleepy head." Toby replies. I laughed a bit.

"Ok, so today, we look for Chimneyswift11 and get him. Anyone else agree with the plan?" Littlewood says. I nod my head. "As long as I get to kill him." I say. They nod in agreement. We move out of Toby's room and move to the main room. We all sit down on the floor and spread our supplies on it, dividing it equally between us. I ended up getting an iron chestplate, leather cap and boots, but no leggings. I also got seven apples, four pieces of pork, six bits of beef and two chicken legs. We each also got two enderpearls to each use, in the greatest emergency of course. Once we finally separate the last of the supplies we head out. We walk past a few mushrooms, so I collect those as well.

We keep looking back, just in case. I accidentally shot a sheep once, when it was walking around in the bush. I took the wool and kept walking. When we finally made it around the river, Toby and me found the clothes we got rid of. I grabbed my jumper and extra armour, folding it up nicely and placing it in my bag. We kept walking until it got to mid-day. We stopped and had some food. When we were eating, once again, I shot a sheep that was just walking around in the trees. They both laughed, at how jumpy I was. "Hey, every time someone comes to get me, they come from the bush." I say, pouting a bit. They laugh a bit more as I grab the wool from the dead animal.

When I turn around to face them, I see they aren't smiling anymore. They were pale and looked scared. "What's the matter guys? It looks like you've seen a ghost." I laugh a bit and sigh. They point behind me and, lo behold, there was Cave's ghost. "Holy shit!" I yell, jumping back, grabbing my bow in the process. "South, please don't be scared." He says softly. "How in gods name are you here Cave?" I ask him, still frightened. "Apparently, the Game-Makers thought it would be funny to project a dead man's soul to their alive teammate." He pouts a bit while saying this. "Wait, I will be able to see you now?" I ask him, a smile creeping onto my face. He smiles and nods. "God, if you were solid, I would hug you right now." I say to him, smiling widely. If ghosts could blush, he would be. I turn back to Littlewood and Toby, pale faced and still as stone. I stifled a laugh as I see there expressions. "Jeez guys, relax." I say to them. They nod slowly, deciding to forget Cave standing there as a ghostly aura.

We keep walking, the ghost Cave, leading the group proudly. I walked slightly behind him, and ask him questions about the after life. He doesn't tell me though. I roll my eyes at him and keep walking, a little bit faster than before. After a while, I look back to check on the guys and notice that Toby and Littlewood aren't behind us anymore. "Where are they?" I ask myself more than Cave. He shrugs and keeps walking down the road. I try to grab his shoulder, but my hand just goes straight through his body. I shudder at the sudden coldness and say, "Cave." He turns to face me and lifts his eyebrow, questioning me. "I have to look for Toby and Littlewood." I say to him, turning back.

**LikeTotallyToby has been slain by Chimneyswift11!** The blood drains from my face when I see these words. I start to back-track while sprinting, trying to find Littlewood, praying that he was Ok. I get out of the forest area and see Chimneyswift on top of Littlewood, holding his sword to Wood's throat. I can hear Littlewood whimpering. "Get off of him!" I yell at Chim. He whips his head around to look at me. The second he does this, I grab my bow and aim an arrow at his neck. He laughs evilly at me and grabs Littlewood's collar. "You shoot, then you'll have to say goodbye to Little woody." He says, taunting me with his light, happy voice. He places his sword to Littlewood's throat. Wood then whimpers even louder. I snarl at him and yell, "get, off, of, Littlewood!"

I try to think of a way to stop him. Then I suddenly had a brilliant idea. "I know it is me you want to kill. So kill me already." I say quietly. I throw my bow and quiver behind me and take my chestplate off, giving him enough space to stab me. He looks at me in confusion, then shrugs. He jumps up and charges at me. When he was close enough I grab the small, iron knife out of my bag. Remember the knife, the one I got stabbed in the ankle with at the start. Yeah that one. I dodge Chim's stab gracefully and grab his collar. I lean him in to me and stab the knife into his heart. He hollers out in pain and falls to the ground, grabbing his chest, trying to get the knife out. I grab him and cradle his head in my arms. I bring my mouth close to his ear and whisper, "sweet dreams Chimmy." I pull the knife out of his heart and he gasps in pain. He then dies in my arms.

I smile at my victory and then suddenly remember Littlewood as I see the words, **Southernson has slain Chimneyswift11! **I drop the knife and sprint over to Littlewood. He has passed out. I grab a small bottle of water and spray a bit on his face. He jolts up and then faces me. He sees the blood on my hands, looks back up at me in horror and starts to crawl away. I roll my eyes and say, "I killed Chimneyswift." He stops crawling away and starts to stand up. "You, did?" he asks me. I nod my head and he cheers. "Where's Toby?" He asks me, still very cheerful about my victory. God, I hate bringing bad news. I lower my head and say quietly, "Chimneyswift killed him..." He gasps and for once, I see a weak spot in him. He falls to the ground and starts to cry, loudly. I run over to him and wrap my arm around him, letting him cry in my arms. He keeps crying for about five more minutes, snuggling his head into my arms. I wrap my arms fully around him, soothing him by saying quiet, relaxing words.

He stops crying and faces. I smile softly at him, trying to calm him. He keeps looking at my eyes, his being still a little bit red from crying over Toby. I look at him, a little bit confused. He places one of his hands on my cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb, smiling again. I then just realise he is sitting up taller then me, so I have to look up a bit at him. I smile softly at him, _at least he isn't crying anymore, _I thought to myself, but I was shocked at what he did next. He wrapped his arm around my back, leaned forward and placed his lips on mine, pushing me down. I open my eyes in shock at what he was doing. I quickly jolt away from him, letting go of him. "What the fuck!" I yell at him. I place a hand on my lips, feeling if he had done something to them. I had never been kissed before, so it was very foreign to me. He was still looking at me, with both kindness and a bit of shock. I then was so creeped out, I jumped up and started to run away from him.

This was too confusing for me. I had to find a place to think. _The riverside._ I ran towards the direction of the river, hoping that someone wasn't there. I see it in my view and run even faster. Once I get to the edge of the river, I crumple to the ground. I curl myself up, trying to hide my crazy blush. I heard Cave say my name quietly. I look up at the ghostly figure and sighed. Cave sat down next to me, crossing his legs and sighed as well, even though he couldn't breathe. I smiled weakly at him and he was just emotionless. "Why would Littlewood kiss me?" I ask Cave quietly. I look back at him and he smiles softly. I blush even more than I am already and look down

"South, it's because your, beautiful." He says quietly. I then blush as red as a cherry. He smiles at me and looks down as well. We then stay still in a peaceful silence. I relax my muscles and breathe in the cool air, for once feeling not like a murderer. I close my eyes, smelling the fresh scent of water and plant life, not the smell of blood. I feel a hand touch my shoulder softly, soothing me, rubbing my collar with its thumb. At first, I think its Cave, but then I freeze when I realize that Cave can't touch me, because he isn't solid. I am too scared to turn around but then I hear a low chuckle. I snap out of my frozen moment and jump up, pulling out my sword. The man then chuckles again.

"Why are you so jumpy South?" He asks me. I was shocked at his voice. It was so smooth. I was tempted to walk towards him, but then think against it when I hear Cave yell at me, "South, quick, get away!" I nod then start to run towards the city. I keep running, past houses and other buildings, as I hear footsteps behind me. I quickly look behind me and see that he isn't chasing me anymore. I think at how I could believe that he was chasing after me. I skid to a halt and turn back, wondering where he went.

I shrug and start to walk normally again, sword at my side. I decide to try to find a safe base to be at. I enter the city and see two people standing in the middle of the road. I open my eyes wide and quickly jump into the bush, hiding myself. "So, do you think we should aim for Southernson guys?" I heard one of them say. I froze still, making sure I didn't step on a twig or anything. "Yeah, I mean she is very powerful. But two against one, everyone knows that we could win, easily." I heard another one say. They walk past me, without seeing me. I was very thankful for the helmet, it covered up my hair. I was the only one in the game with red hair. I wasn't very thankful for that.

I walk quietly out of the bush and start to run again. When I finally can't see them anymore, I walk normally again. I think about the kiss again. I had to admit, it actually felt... Nice. I shake my head, getting that out of my mind._ I have to think about the game. People are aiming for me now. I have to be more careful. _I sigh and ask myself quietly, "why? Why me? Why not someone else, who would actually want to kill people for fun?" I sigh softly and keep walking. I then see the sun rising. _Another day I spend here, is another day I have to kill people._

I quickly grab a piece of pork out of my bag and eat it swiftly. I take my bow out and put an arrow in it. I keep looking behind me, just in case. I feel a pair of eyes looking at me, staring at me. I turn around, aiming my arrow at whatever it is, but I only see Cave there. "Hey Cave..." I say quietly to him. He nods at me and we keep walking. "Skeleton, 4 o'clock." Cave says to me calmly. I turn in that direction and shoot. I hear the sound of the skeleton dying. Wait, it was already dead, so what would you call something when it dies again? Um, I re-killed, the skeleton? That sounds about right. Well, I re-killed the skeleton and grab the bones and arrows it drops. I look around me, at all these abandoned buildings, and all of the monsters in them.

"All of these monsters use to be living people. It's actually hard to believe that all of these people died, so fast as well." I say to myself quietly. I turn around when I hear Cave murmur something. "What was that Cave?" I ask him quietly. He looks me straight in the eye and replies, "I would like you to go to the river-side where I died." I look at him, with a quizzical look. He looks at me blankly, so I just shrug it off. I grab my sword out again and start to walk towards the river. I can already see the sun going very low over the horizon. The brilliant shades of yellow, orange, crimson and light pink, clashing with each other, trying to be the dominant colour. It was so beautiful, but I had to focus on the task ahead.

I finally made it to the river when the moon started to rise. I moved to the place where Cave died and almost broke down in tears. There was Cave's body, neatly placed down, flowers surrounding him. He looked so peaceful. I sniffled, holding in my tears. I think about how that all happened. _It was all my fault. If I wasn't so reckless and a better fighter..._ I then turned around to face Cave, but instead I got tackled to the ground by an un-known person. My shoulders and body were being pinned down. I yelped, then tried to grab my knife, but this person was stronger than me, so I wasn't able to get him off of me. I looked at the brown haired person and recognised him to be Xephos, the tall spaceman.

"Get off of me!" I yelled at him. He just ignored me and turned to face the other way. "Simon, I got her!" I heard him shout to the trees. I saw a dwarven figure come out of the shadows. "Oh, shit son!" I yelled out loud. I have heard them say this when they were in trouble. I got the result I wanted. Xephos looks at me quizzically and his grip loosens just a tiny bit. I take that advantage and manage to hit him in-between the legs. Quite hard by the way. He yowls in pain and rolls off of me, holding his privates. Jeez, sometimes men can be so weak. I jump up and start to run, until I feel something grab my hair. I yelp in shock. It pulls me and I fall to the ground on my back, slightly aired. I look up and see the dwarf looking down, smirking at me. He puts his foot to my throat, so I wouldn't be able to get away. I try to pull it off, but he just puts more pressure on it, chocking me a bit.

"You alright, friend?" I hear him ask Xephos softly. I hear a groan in return. "You cheeky little..." I hear Xephos mumble. I hear the crunch of sand, Xephos is coming towards me. I look up again and notice both of them looking down at me, straight in the eye. I blush a bit and look away from them. "If you want to kill me, do it already." I say to them quietly, choking up a bit. I can tell there both smirking. "With pleasure." I hear Xephos say.

I hear the sound of a sword coming out of its scabbard. I hear a low chuckle from both of them, taking in as much of their victory as they can. Them finally being able to kill me, one of the most dangerous players in this retched game. I then feel the foot come off of my throat, and it replaced with a sword in a quick milli second. I close my eyes, wishing for my life to end soon. Just when I feel the blade of it on my pale flesh, I hear a growl.

I flick my head to the side and see what it is. I was then shocked to see a muttation. Brown, with thin black lines going from its neck to its lower back. It had pure black eyes and shining white teeth, which were being bared at us. I heard a gulp from Xephos and a small cough from Honeydew. I then was shocked to see them running away from it. I was still in shock, so I didn't notice it coming so close to me.

I heard it growl again, right near my face. I turned my head and saw I was face to face to the creature. I yelled and started to crawl away, only to be stopped by a paw on my foot. I looked back and saw the creature looking at me with curiosity, its head tilted slight to the side. It dragged me closer to it until we were face to face again. I wanted to kill it, but something in my brain told me not to. _Why, so I will be dead? Yeah, let it kill me, and my muttation can kill everyone left in the game. That would be SO great._ I looked back into the creatures eyes and noticed something strange about them. They looked real. They were black. Pure black. And only one person, in these games, has pure black eyes. Cavemanfilms.

**What did you guys think? Remember r&r if you want more chapters. I also needed to tell you, I don't have a real story line in this, so i'm kinda going for broke here. It may be a bit confusing, but I try to make it as easy to read as possible. So, once again, later dudes and dudettes.**


	6. Another stupid death

**Hey guys. It's South here! So, here's chapter 6 of 'The Survival Games' I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It is a little strange but please guys, I am strange :) So, yeah, Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

I look at the muttation in complete shock. _It's Cave's muttation._ It tilts its head at me, then barks at me in recognition. "Uh, hi?" I say to it, gulping. It barks at me again. "Um, would you mind getting off of me?" I ask it. It was pretty much on top of me, and I was becoming quite uncomfortable underneath it. It nods then walks off of me. I sit up and stretch my arms. I stand up slowly, then crack my back.

I look at the muttation and it looks back at me. This was quite awkward. I then patted it on the head softly and started to walk away from it. I then turned my head to the side. It was walking next to me. I stopped and it stopped. "Er, stay." I say to it quietly. I start to walk again, until I notice it walking next to me again, acting as if I hadn't said anything. "Um, sit." I say to it, quietly again. It sits down on the sand. I turn and walk away again. I heard it bark, so I turned around. It tilted its head and gave me the most adorable puppy eyes I have ever seen. I groan and say, "fine, you can come with me." It wags its tail and barks at me. I roll my eyes and keep walking, the dog Cave following along behind me.

I make it back into the city square and decide to just stay hidden for as long as I can, before the final battle. I then turn around to have a look at the sunrise. I always hate it and love it at the same time. It tells me what the time is, but it also shows me that another day of death is to come. I look at the dog Cave, you know what, I'm just gonna call him Cave, and he looks back at me curiously. He barks at me quietly and we keep moving. I keep walking quietly throughout the city, until I hear my stomach grumble and I sigh.

I grab a piece of pork out of my bag, and almost put it in my mouth when I see Cave looking at me, his head tilted at me. I roll my eyes at him and chuck the pork to him. He eats it all up and I grab another one out of my bag. I nibble on it, trying to savour all of its flavour. Once I finish it, I become more aware of my surroundings.

I have somehow managed to get to the bank. I then think that the place inside of the centre, would be a good place to set a base up in. Only a temporary one though. I walk inside and have a quick check inside. I shrug, once I see that no one is inside. I sprint over to the centre, Cave following me, slightly behind me. I go around the side, until I manage to find the first block of the parkour. I make it to the second and third block, then I realise that Cave can't get up here, because he is a giant dog, and I don't think giant dogs could do parkour. I look down at where he was and realise that he isn't there anymore. I manage to get to the wall and jump onto it. I look down into the small room and see Cave sitting down on the floor. "How did you..." I say, absolutely stunned at this.

I decide not to ask him, because he can't even speak. I jump in, landing quietly onto the stone. I roll my bag onto my left shoulder, so I could hold my bow in my hand. I put an arrow into it, just for safety. I nudged my foot on Cave, waking him up. He looks up at me and does a small bark. I nod at him and we start to walk down the path quietly. We make it to the bottom, without being ambushed by anyone. I grab anything left in the chest, which was 2 pieces of gold and an half-broken iron sword, and walk back up the steps. I freeze when I hear someone, some people, walking towards the small room.

"We have to find South" I heard one say. I almost faint. It was Sjin. I keep myself quiet and make sure Cave stays still. "Yeah. We have to find that son of a gun." That was Sips_. Did he just call me a gun? Weird. I then almost screamed at Cave, when he steps on a discarded piece of paper, that was just on the floor. I then freeze, hoping that they didn't notice it. I glare at Cave, and he whimpers. I open my eyes and try to shoosh him without making a sound. I wave my hands at him, trying to stop him. Then he barks. _Damn you Cavemanfilms._ I start to run down the steps. I don't care. I'll let them come down. I can easily kill them. I hear the thud of someone hitting the brick. I feel a single drop of sweat go down over my face. They start to walk down the stairs. I gulp and think, _here we go._

Sjin's POV

I land with a thud on the stone ground. I help Sips_ down from the wall. We start to walk down the steps. I pull out my iron sword, Sips_ pulling out his golden one. I stop us and countdown from three on my fingers. _Three, two, one._ We jump in front of the person that we had trapped. It was South. "South?" I say quietly. She nods then aims an arrow at me. I jump back a bit and ask her, "South, what are you doing?" She replies quickly, "trying to survive." I then throw my sword to the ground. Sips does exactly the same thing. South sighs at us and drops her bow. We all heard a loud, angry bark. I turn my head around and see a muttation. I then grab my sword and charge at it.

"Wait, Sjin! That's Cave!" I heard South say to me, quickly. I turn my head towards her and say in confusion, "really?" She nods at me and I face the large, brown dog again. _How is it so, sane? None are like this._ I think to myself. _Unless..._ I then frown at South. "Did anything happen between you and Cave?" I ask her, curiously. I saw her blush a lot. "Why the hell would you think that." She says to me quickly. I raise an eyebrow at her. She shakes her head a bit and says quietly, "no, nothing happened between us." I nod, and instantly felt very happy about this. I shake my head trying to get that thought out of my head but it didn't work.

I have to admit, she is beautiful. Blonde-red hair, pale skin, green eyes, such a small delicate body, she is very beautiful. "..in, Sjin, are you still with us?" I hear South say to me, clicking her fingers. I then realise I have just been looking at her the whole time, just staring. I then stop staring at her and nod my head, blushing a little bit.

Southernson's POV

Sjin nods his head at me, and I notice a little blush on his face. I smirk a bit and turn towards Cave. "Cave, they aren't enemies. Allies." I say to him. He then looks at me and nods his nose at me. I look back towards the guys and we enter the most awkward silence I have ever been in. After about five minutes, Sips clears his throat. "So..." I say quietly. Sjin smiles at me and I look down, trying to avoid his kind gaze.

Sjin walks up to me, standing much closer than before. "Are you Ok?" He asks me. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I say back to him. He frowns and says, "because you seem even more stressed than last time we saw you." I bite my lip, not wanting to reply. I walk away from him, and start walking up the steps, ignoring him.

When I get to the main part of the centre room, I place my bag onto the floor. I kneel down and grab some rope out of it. I notice Sjin, Sips and Cave walking up the steps, but I don't look towards them. I look up at the wall and throw the rope over. It snags on something. I pull it, making sure that it is alright to use. I start to climb out of the middle area. When I get to the top of the wall, I look down at all the guys. "Well, aren't you coming?" I ask them. Sips shrugs, then starts to climb up the rope slowly.

The rest of the guys climb up the rope and they jump down. I look back down into the middle and see Cave sitting there, his head tilted to the side. "Um, would either of you be able to help me to get Cave..." I start to say, until Cave shakes his bottom a bit and makes a gigantic leap, jumps over the wall, and lands straight onto the other side, without injuring himself. I gape in shock. _How can he do that! _The others guys are also in shock. I decide to just shake it off. I slide down off of the wall, trying to not injure myself. I fell to the ground and landed straight on my backside, making a small _oof_ sound. I look up at Sips and Sjin, who I can tell are trying hard not to laugh. I growl at them and stand up, dusting off my shorts.

We walk out of the bank, Cave trailing behind us. I stand in the middle of the group, since I am the archer. Sips has got the front, Sjin is behind me, and Cave is walking next to me. Once we get to the town square, we start to debate which Pokémon is the best.

"And I'm telling you, Charizard is the best! He is most awesome, because he is a fricken dragon, for gods sake!" Sips says to us. "And I say that Pikachu is the best. He is the main Pokémon in EVERY season. Like seriously guys, you should know that." Sjin says matter-of-factly. "Listen guys, your both wrong, because it's obvious that Ditto is the best. I mean seriously guys, he can change into ANY Pokémon. I don't know what you guys are saying because Ditto is obviously the..." I say to them, until I get cut off when I hear a loud howl. We turn towards Cave and see an arrow in his side. "Cave!" I yell, sprinting over to him. I kneel down, standing in-front of the arrow.

I grab a bandage from my bag. "Cover me guys!" I say to them. They nod and pull out their weapons, surrounding me and Cave. I carefully place my hand on the arrow. I hear Cave whimper loudly when I do this. "It's Ok Cave, you're going to be fine." I say softly to him. I then make sure I have a proper grip on the arrow. "Take a deep breathe." I say to him. He breathes in and I quickly rip the arrow out. He lets out a big howl. "Shh, calm down." I say to him softly. I then grab a healing potion from my bag. I pour a bit on his gash. He stopped whimpering and relaxed his muscles. I wrapped the bandage around his body a few times and knotted it up tight enough so it would stay on, but not tight enough that he would lose the blood flow. I smiled softly at him and he barked back.

He carefully stood up and wobbled a bit. I quickly got him before he fell to the ground again. I helped him up and he winced a bit in pain. "He's all good now." I say to Sips and Sjin. I face them and smile. They both smile a bit back and we keep walking in the same formation, Sips in front, Sjin behind, Cave and me in the middle. We keep walking until we hear a noise in the bushes. We all freeze and face them. Then, without notice, someone came out of the bushes and charged at Sips. I sprinted over to Sips and fired an arrow at the assailant. I missed and then the person stabbed his sword at Sips. It landed. Sips yelled out and fell to the ground. I fired another arrow at the person, letting Sjin get to Sips. I then saw the text.

_**Captainsparklez has slain Sips_!**_

I gasped and fired another arrow at Sparklez, this time out of pure hatred. That one missed as well. I looked at him and he looked at me. I saw him wink at me, then he jolted away from us. I was stunned from this strange behaviour. "South!" I heard Sjin yell. I looked back towards Sjin and saw him cradling Sips in his arms. I ran over and fell to the ground next to Sjin and Sips. "S-Sips you're going t-to be Ok. You're going to b-be ok." I heard Sjin repeat, choking a bit in tears. Then Sips died in his arms. I heard a choked up cry from Sjin.

Then the tears started. I patted Sjin awkwardly on the shoulder. "Shh, Sjin calm down." I said to him softly. "Sips is gone..." Sjin said quietly, almost silently. I kept patting him on the shoulder, calming him down. He stopped crying after a while. I sighed and stood up. He stood up as well, after he finished collecting all the stuff from Sips' bag. We both walked in complete silence, Cave following us silently. I listened to the sound of the breeze, crickets, anything that could calm me down.

I looked up and saw the sun setting in the west. All of the reds, oranges and yellows colliding with each other, causing a beautiful scene to the sky, showering the land with its beauty. _The end of another day. Another day of death._ I stifled a small sob. Sjin looked at me in shock and pain. "Are you, crying?" He asks me softly, placing a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I look at him, trying hard not to cry. "N-no, of course not." I say to him, rubbing my eyes, stopping the tears from coming. "Yes you are. Why are you crying?" He asks me. I pause, not wanting to answer him. I give in when I see the concern in his eyes. "Because, all of this mayhem, it's just so hard to bare." I say to him quietly, facing the ground, not wanting him to see me in such a weak state.

I hear a low chuckle from Sjin and decide to look for Cave. "Where's Cave?" I ask Sjin, looking around and not seeing him. He looks around us and says, "actually, I'm not sure where he is." I call out his name, to no avail. I call out again and hear a loud howl instead. I feel the blood drain from my face. I start sprinting towards the howling. When I stop in-front of Cave, I fall to the ground, at Cave's head. I look into the eyes of Cave and then start to cry heavily. Cave had been killed, again. I guess the arrow was poisonous because there were no other marks that could have killed Cave. I hear a noise behind me but I don't care anymore. I feel an arm wrap around me and hug me close to it. I don't care who it is and just cry into its arms. I look up after a bit of crying and see Sjin looking down at me with honest concern in his eyes.

I keep crying and he just hugs me, soothing me. I stop crying a little bit and look down at the Cave muttation. He is beautiful, even as a muttation. I slide out of Sjin's arms and over to Cave's dead muttation. I rub his cheek with the back of my hand. I lean in and give him a small kiss on the cheek, sobbing a bit. I let him go and start to run away. Before I could go so much as five metres away from Cave, I felt Sjin grab my arm. I sigh and let him hug me again. We just stood there in absolute silence for a long time. When he let go a little bit, I tilted my head up and we just looked into each others eyes. Green looking into greyish-blue. We just looked into each other's eyes, not making a noise, keeping as still as stone. I then cuddled into his chest and closed my eyes.

_When will this pain go away._ I think to myself, sighing into Sjin's chest. I then feel a sudden drowsiness. I go out of Sjin's arms and sigh again, looking up at the night sky. I saw he was genuinely disappointed, like he actually enjoyed hugging me. "I was falling asleep." I say to him quietly, yawning a bit. He smirks a bit and pulls me into a hug again. I place my head against his chest again, relaxing my sore muscles. I know he could feel me do this, and he chuckled a bit, cuddling into me. I tried to stay awake but Sjin was so warm and comforting that I felt my eyes close slowly. I drifted off to dream-land once again. I felt my body being picked up before I fall asleep. I snuggled into Sjin's chest and think, _please let all my pain leave, please._ I sigh and become fully asleep.

**What did you guys think of this chapter? I am trying to decide who to put South with. ITS SO DARN HARD TO DECIDE. It's like trying to decide between ice-cream and chocolate. SO challenging. Well, guys, remember to r&r for more chapters. And also, a happy new year to all of you. So, Once again, Peace out dudes and dudettes for 2013! WOOO. :P**


	7. Or do you?

**Hey guys. Here is the next chappie of 'The Survival Games'! I hope you enjoy this chapter. These isn't much happening here, except a sort of betrayal, I guess you could call it. Not gonna ruin anything else though. So, enjoy my wonderful readers!**

Chapter 7

South's POV

When I wake up, I notice I am in a different area than before. I'm guessing, that I am inside one of the houses, near the Cornucopia. I look around to my left and I see a simple bedside table, with a small candle on it. I then look down and see myself in a bed. I am not wearing my armour, only my singlet and my shorts. _Where'd my armour go? _I ask myself. I look on the floor beside me and see my top and armour. _Oh_.

I look to my right and blush as red as an apple. Right next to me, in bed with me, was Sjin. I was to stunned to say anything. I keep looking at Sjin's sleeping form and think, _how the... What the hell..._ I then, slowly lift the sheets off of my body, trying not to wake Sjin up, and slide carefully out of bed, making a small creak when I touched the floor. I sigh and put my full pressure onto the floor.

I kneel down and grab all of my stuff. I put my t-shirt on and slide my golden chestplate over that. I pull on the leather leggings and boots, and decide not to put a cap on. I grab my bow and walk down the stairs, thinking about why I woke up next to Sjin.

_Did he purposely put me there next to him? No he couldn't have. I mean, why would he? Nothing is going to ever... _I stop my train of thought when I see text in the air and a loud crash of thunder.

_**Captainsparklez has slain Skitscape!**_

My thoughts move from Sjin next to me in bed, to the mysterious Captainsparklez. _Why does he keep sparing me? I mean seriously, I am one of the most deadly players. At least, I think I am, because almost everyone is going after me now. Except, some of them keep letting me go. Why the hell does that happen anyway?_ I keep thinking about this, until I heard Sjin walk down the steps.

"Hi..." I say to him quietly. I sit down on the table and pull two apples out of my bag. I threw one to Sjin and I ate the other one, slowly. Once we both finished our apples, we just stared at each other. _God, this is so awkward. How can I ask him about the whole bed thing?_ "Er, Sjin..." I start to say, until he stops me. "South, I know what you're think. I did it because I could see you shivering and I was kinda cold too." He said quickly. I just bit my lip a bit and looked down. _Just because it was cold. Just because it was cold._ I kept repeating this to myself in my head, until Sjin came closer to me. I froze up a bit and Sjin lifted my head up with one of his hands, making me look him in the eyes.

"Unless, you think it was something else..." He says quietly. I started blushing madly at what he just said. I push him a little bit away, showing that I needed some space. He sighed and walked back a few steps. "Sjin, I just need you to know that, I do really wish it could be more than this but..." I start until I hear him gasp a bit. "You, do?" He asks me in shock, smiling a bit. I nod my head a bit and look down again in embarrassment. He then walked straight towards me and gives me a massive hug, snuggling into my neck. I quickly hug him back then stop.

"But..." I say quietly to him. He breaks the hug and looks at me in confusion. "What is it?" He asks me softly, still smiling a bit. "It's just, I-I don't want to get to attached to anyone. I made that mistake with Cave. I became too attached t-to him that, I couldn't bare to see him die. I-I just can't Sjin. I just can't. If you die," I say to him, "I wouldn't be able to live, thinking that two people that I cared about have died, without me being able to do anything." I stop there then walk out of his arms. I turn away from him in embarrassment

"But, South..." I hear him say. I turn towards him and he pushes me into a wall, hard. "Ow!" I yell out. He stands in front of me, pinning me to the wall. I look around franticly, trying to find a way out of his grasp. There was no way to get out. I look back at him in shock. He just stares at me. Just before I could look down, he places a hand underneath my chin, making me face him. I start to mewl I fear at this sudden action of his. He then loosens his grip, letting me relax my shoulders, but still to be pinned up against the wall.

"South, I need you to know..." He says to me softly. I smiled a bit when I realized something, about this whole strange action of his. I then moved forward and pressed my lips against his. I could tell he was a bit shocked, but it was only for a second. Then I felt him curl his arm around my body, holding me against him. He kissed me back, pressing me against him. I then placed my hand behind his head, feeling the soft curls of his hair in my hands. He kissed me back, more stronger than before. He placed his other hand behind my head, making me come closer to him. Then we broke the kiss, most likely because we needed to breath. We just looked into each others eyes. We were both breathing deeply, getting in as much air as possible. "South..." I heard him say. I carefully placed my hands against his chest. I could feel his heart beating like a kick-drum, his chest rising and falling under my small hands. I looked into his bluish-grey eyes and he was smiling softly at me, showing the care he had for me. I smiled back, loving every second of this moment.

Than, as usual, it was broken when I heard a large crash. I jumped away from Sjin and shot an arrow at the person that had entered. I heard a large yelp, then a thud. I walked over to the person and instantly kneel down and grab a healing potion. I open the person's mouth and make him swallow the lot. He jolts up and faces me in shock. I place a hand on his shoulder and ask, "you ok Ant?" He just keeps staring at me in shock. I roll my eyes and stand up, holding my hand out to help him. He shakes his head a bit and stands up, me holding onto his hand for support.

"Why did you crash through the window?" I ask him, in a really pissed off tone. He just stares at me blankly, then faces Sjin.

Antvenom's POV

"Why did you crash through the window?" I heard South say to me. She sounded really pissed off for some reason. I stare at her in shock, then face Sjin. "Er, South?" I ask her. "Yes?" I hear her say. "What's going on?" I ask her. She sighs and faces away from me. Sjin then walked up to me and says to me, "leave now, and we won't have to kill you." I look at him in shock, then turn towards South. She nods her head and pulls her bow and arrows, showing off the poison arrows.

I nod my head then decide to run out as fast as I possibly can. But, I don't do it. Instead I walk over to South. "What has happened to you South?" I ask her, pleading her. She shakes her head, her reddish-blonde hair softly curling around her face, and says to me softly, "I have changed, now leave." She says to me firmly. I feel anger well inside off me. Instead of leaving, I charge at her. Sjin was un armed, so it was the perfect time to do it. I grabbed South before she could get her bow out and place my lips against hers. It was just for a split second, then I sprint out of the room.

Southernson's POV

Ant charges at me and before I can get my bow out, he roughly grabs my shoulders. He leans in quickly and places his lips onto mine. I gasp in shock and before I could get him, he sprints out the door. My eyes are wide open and I was mute in pure shock. Sjin runs over to me and says to me, "South? South!" Before I could fall to the ground, I feel Sjin grab me, in a tight embrace. "South, are you still with me?" He asks me, fear in his voice. My eyes come back into focus and I see Sjin holding me in his arms. "South..." He says to me softly. He helps me back to my feet, smiling in relief. "I didn't see what happened..." He started until I cut him off, mid-sentence. "He kissed me..." I say quietly to him. If looks could kill, I bet Ant would be dead, in the most painful way possible. He growled a bit at where Ant left, then I sighed.

He turned back towards me and says softly, "well at least you're ok." He smiles at me and I smile weakly back at him. "This place isn't safe anymore." Sjin says to me. I nod my head and walk upstairs. I walk over to the bed and kneel down. I look under the bed, seeing if I forgot anything. I look in confusion and see something shining under the bed. I pull it out and gasp. It was a golden apple. Before Sjin gets up the stairs, I put it in my bag, hiding it from him. I nod my head at him and I walk back down the stairs. We walk quietly out the door, not making a single sound.

I look up at the sky and I sigh. _Almost night, _I think. I pull my bow out and sigh. I place a plain arrow in it and follow Sjin. We scout the city, hoping to find someone. We kept searching until we saw a small light in the forest area of the arena. I point it out to Sjin and we keep walking towards it, silently. I keep my arrow in position to shoot, while Sjin gets his iron sword out.

We were very close now and could hear a very small, breathing sound. _It's only one person. Easy enough._ I think to myself. I face Sjin and he nods at me. I then start to count down on my fingers. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ We jump out of our hiding spot and charge at the person. He dodged my arrow, but got hit by Sjin's sword in the shoulder. He yelps, then falls to the ground, blood oozing out of the cut slowly. I walk over to him, another arrow in my bow, ready to shoot him. I then hear him say my name. "South..." I heard him say quietly. I feel the blood drain from my face. "Littlewood?" I ask quietly to the form on the ground. He crawls into the light and I see him.

His blond hair was a little bit grimy, but still looked alright. His clothes were a bit torn, but still in an almost perfect condition. He was wearing a badly damaged iron chestplate and his diamond leggings. His ribbon was still tied around his forehead and his blue eyes still showed the friendliness of him. I pull my string back and say, "Sjin, please leave for a moment." He nods then walks away quickly. Once he was out of ear shot, I looked back down at Littlewood. He looked into my eyes, but I didn't blush. I showed anger. "Why did you do that?" I ask him quietly so Sjin couldn't hear me. "Do what?" He asks me mischievously, a smirk forming at his lips. I growl at him and answer, "you know, back at the river." He stops smirking and stands up, making himself bigger than me.

"And why do you ask?" He asks me, slyly. He was staring me straight in the eyes and I couldn't help myself. I blush a bit but don't look down. "Because, I wanted to know why you did it." I snap back at him, still in a quiet tone though. He then smirks a bit and glides over to me and grabs the tip of the arrow, telling me silently to put the bow down. I threw it down onto the ground and cross my arms, glaring at him. I then realise that I shouldn't have done that.

He glides closer to me, so I have to look up to see his face. He smiles at me and then grabs one of my hands. I rip my hand out of his touch and step back a bit. Bad idea. He then jumps and tackles me to the ground, holding his hand to my mouth so I couldn't scream for Sjin. I then try, and fail, to yell. He looks down at me in concern. "All I want you to do is come with me." He says softly. I look into his eyes and see he was being serious. I then think for a little bit and shake my head.

He frowns and says quietly, "but, Sjin is taking advantage of you." I shake my head again, telling him no. He rolls his eyes and then says, "I already know about the new rule." I open my eyes in shock. There's gonna be a new rule? He takes his hand off of my mouth, and I ask him quietly, "what is it?" He then rolls off of me and says quietly, "That if one of us make love to another player, we all get to go free." He rubs his temples and tries to calm himself down. I lift my eyebrow in confusion and ask him, "and how exactly does that mean Sjin is taking advantage of me?" Littlewood faces me, a small bit of fear in his eyes, and then says, "because you're the only female left in the game." I think for a minute, until I feel the blood drain from my face when I put all the pieces together.

_If someone makes love to another player, Only female left, I'm the only female left, And the new rule is that if one of us makes love to another player. Far as I know, none of the players are gay so... _ I almost pass out from shock. Littlewood sits up and gets a bottle of water out of his bag and passes it to me. I take it and take small sips from it. I feel him rub my back and I feel calm from the simple touch. Once I finally relax a bit and can breath, I ask Littlewood quietly, hoping for a yes, "are any of the players gay..." He shakes his head and I feel incredibly faint. "But, the rule hasn't been put out yet," he says to me, a small smile on his lips, "so you're alright for now." I nod then smile a bit.

"Thankyou for telling me Littlewood." I say to him, thankfully. He smiles back at me and stands up then instantly falls back to the ground. I had forgotten that I had shot him in the shoulder. I quickly grab a potion out of my bag. It was pink, so I guess it would help. I pass it to him and he gulps it down. He smiles back at me and I grab a bandage out. I wrap it around his already healing cut, covering it up so it doesn't infect. He smiles at me and I smile back.

He stands up and helps me up. I brush the dirt off of my shorts, and stretch my arms, hearing a satisfying crack from my back. When I look at Littlewood, I notice him just looking at me. I yawn a bit and sigh. I then bite my lip. "Well, I guess this is goodbye..." I say quietly, already feeling the awkwardness in the air. Littlewood rubs the back of his head, I rub my arm a bit, and we just stand there in complete silence. We both smile and I put my hand out. "I hope we see each other again sometime." He grins a bit and shakes my hand softly. He then sprints off into the trees, not making a single sound as he runs away.

I then decide to call Sjin, but then think, _was what Littlewood was saying true? _I bite my lip again and think for a moment. I then suddenly realise something. _He is the only one I can actually trust. He didn't attack me, and also didn't run away when I approached him, when I could have killed him so many times. _I smile a bit and then yell out, "Sjin!" He instantly runs up to me. "You ok South?" He asks me. He wraps his hand around me and smiles at me. I smile back, secretly thinking about Littlewood. I sigh and just smile softly. I yawn again, only just realising that it is about mid-night already. I hear Sjin chuckle a bit and then feel him pick me up.

"Sjin." I say to him, whining a bit. I hear him chuckle as I beat my fists lightly against his chest. He pulls me closer to him and snuggles into me. I snuggle back and think, _how is he taking advantage of me? _I yawn again and push that thought back. I smile as I cuddle into Sjin's chest. _I don't care. I love Sjin, and only Sjin. _**Or do you? **I hear a voice in my head say. I ignore it as it keeps repeating that line, over and over. I then let my tiredness take over. I yawn again and wrap my arms around Sjin's neck, cuddling into him again. I hear him chuckle and I then fell into a sleep, and hear the final words, **Or do you?**

**What did ya guys think of this chapter now, eh? I am such an evil person right now *Laughs evilly like a maniac***

**South: Erm, Author, are you Ok?  
Me: *Laughs even louder*  
South: Ok then...**

**Yep, that is just me. So guys, remember, r&r for more chapters, and for more of my crazy author notes. And also, thankyou to all of you who reviewed my story. So, it's that time again for me to say, Peace out dudes and dudettes :P**


	8. Muttation

**Hey guys. I am increadibly sorry for the long wait, but here it is, chapter eight of the survival games. So, enjoy my wonderful readers! *Dissapears in a shower of potatoes***

Chapter 8

When I wake up, I see the sun has just risen, showering the land in a golden glow. I then realise I am outside, not in any sort of house. I look around me, wondering where Sjin is. I was in a patch of soft green grass. Around me were small trees, hiding me from anyone. I stand up and crane my neck, trying to find Sjin. I then give up. I then say quietly, "Sjin? Sjin, are you hear?" I hear a rustle from one of the bushes. I quickly grab my bow. I pull it out. I then just realise, my bow isn't here. I quickly look around me, trying to find it. I then open my bag up. There was only a few things and a piece of paper. My eyes open wide in shock. _He, he used me... _I feel tears enter my eyes. He was looking for the best chance, to rid me of my weapons, making me weak. I blink my eyes, getting rid of the tears. I look inside my bag again and pull out the crumpled piece of paper. I un-fold it and look at the writing.

"Goodbye."

Instead of breaking out in tears, I just stood up. I look up and then walk. No plan, just walk. I keep walking, until I make it to the river. I lift my head again. It was already mid-day. I look at the river. It was glistening under the sunlight. Mixes of cyan, dark blue and sky blue, in the water, moving slowly in the current. I sighed and stepped to the edge. I sit down and waited. Waited. Waited. Waited. Then, I finally got what I wanted. I heard a rustle in the leaves, indicating that someone was here.

I sigh and say to myself, "forgive me for doing this Cave." I stand up swiftly and sigh again. I wasn't wearing any armour. I then wrapped my hand around the necklace I was wearing. It was a Christian Cross. I said a small pray and turned around. I wasn't surprised, when I saw the Space man and the Dwarf. I sighed and smiled weakly at them. "Kill me already." I said to them, sounding bored. I saw there shocked expressions at my sudden statement. I frowned at them, and repeated, sounding even more bored, "Kill me." They looked at each other, making sure they heard right. They look back towards me and Xephos raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged and smiled weakly. They faced each other and shrugged to each other.

They started to walk towards me, until we heard a voice. Not mine, not theirs, not anyone's in the game. No, it was the Game Maker. "Er, attention all survivors. We have added a new rule." I felt myself going pale when I heard him say, 'new rule.' I looked back at Honeydew and Xephos, who were looking at me curiously, wondering why I looked so scared. I then just wanted to die then and there. "The new rule is, if one of you make love to another, all living players can go free." I wish I was dead.

They looked back at me, then I saw something strange about the Dwarf. He looked at me in a strange why. I then realized why he was looking at me in this was. I then did the most crazy thing ever. I dived into the water, trying to get away from them. When I was about half way across, I saw them finally putting the pieces together. I kept swimming, even faster than before. I made it to the other side and broke into a run, looking back every now and then. I had to find Littlewood. He would understand.

I then started to feel a bit hungry. I slowed to a jog and looked around me. I was careful where I stepped, not making a single sound, except for my breathing. I then saw a small group of pigs. I remembered that I didn't have any weapons to kill them with. I then looked around me, trying to find any sort of weapon. What I did find was very unpleasant. I saw in the bush, a large, golden muttation. I gasped at it. It's mouth had blood surrounding it, making it seem like it had killed something already. It growled at me.

Then I came up with an idea. "Hey, muttation. I bet you couldn't kill those pigs." I say, smirking at it. I point to the pigs and smirk at it again. It growls at me and charges. Not at me, at the pigs. It starts to rip them to shreds. I have to admit, it was very disgusting, with all the blood and guts and, yeah...

When it was finished killing all the pigs, it faced me and I could tell it would be smirking at me, if it was human still. I walked up to the dead pig carcasses and picked up the meat. When I collected all the meat, I turned towards the large mutt. It growls at me and I just roll my eyes. I chuck it a raw porkchop, winking at it. "Now, I have to find a way to cook it." I say frowning. I turn around when I heard a small whimpering sound. The mutt was still there, giving me puppy eyes. I frown and ask it, "why are you so nice to me?" It barks at me and walks closer to me.

I then saw it nudging something with it's paw. I saw it was a piece of iron and a piece of flint. I smile and kneel down. "Are you helping me?" I ask it. It nods it's head and paws at the materials again. I pick them up and then walk a little bit away. I kneel down again and start to click them together. I finally make a spark. I then place them on the ground and go up to a short tree. I have a quick look around, making sure no one was around here. Only the dog was there, staring at me curiously. I smile at it and face the tree again. I pick some of the branches off, getting a good amount of wood.

I walk back and saw the mutt sitting there, guarding the flint and iron. I place the branches down and then collect some dry grass, to help start the fire. I place the dry grass down, away from where I was starting the fire, and grab the flint and steel. I start hitting them together. I make a spark again. I keep hitting them together and then smile. I saw a small flame on the wood. I grab a small amount of the dry grass and place it onto the fire. It instantly make the fire larger. I smile as I see what I made. I looked up and saw it was already night time. It was a full moon, again. _How do they keep making it a full moon? _I think to myself. I sigh and sit down on the ground, pulling out the porkchops. I get a thick stick and pierce the pork chops onto it. I hold them out to the fire and let them cook.

After about twenty minutes, they start to crisp. Once they finish, I take them away from the fire and take one off. I look up at the Mutt, who is drooling at the sight of the cooked porkchops. "Oh, fine, you can have one." I say to the Mutt, smiling. I throw one to it and take the other seven off of the stick. I place them into my bag, except for one. I gobble it down, soothing my grumbling tummy. I sigh in the sudden fullness of my stomach and lie down.

LividCoffee's POV

I look at South as she lies down onto the ground. She sighs and looks up at the stars. I look back down to the porkchop that she threw to me. I lower my snout and sniff it. It smelt so good! I instantly pick it up and eat it. I bark softly and then lie down. I then think about why I am actually letting her stay alive. _You can have more perfectly cooked porkchops._ The voice in my head says to me. I agree with the voice. I then stand up and walk over to her.

I only then realise how small she actually is compared to me. I huff a bit and lay down next to her. I feel her curl up next to me. I huff again and then slowly close my eyes. I instantly become alert when I hear a faint rustling in the bushes. I stand up and bark loudly, waking up South. She then snaps her eyes open and sits up. "What's wrong, er..." She says to me. I bark at her again. She didn't even know who I was! I have to think off a way to tell her who I am! I roll my eyes and then point to my fur. She nods in confusion. I roll my eyes again, then point to my fur then a small sheep with white wool. "Golden hair, white..." She says still confused. I then point to my fur, the sheep and then to a piece of sand. Then I can hear her murmuring things.

"Sand, sand, sand makes glass, glass, glass goggles." Then I see her finally getting who I am. "Goggles, white coat, golden hair!" She says smiling, but then the smile fades and she whispers, "LividCoffee...? Why are you helping me?" I then point to her. "Yeah." She says, rolling her hand, telling me to continue. I just roll my eyes and lie down. She sighs in defeat and lies back down again, this time her back facing me. I let my eyes slowly droop from being awake so long. I huff a bit then fall asleep, forgetting about the rustling in the bushes.

Captainsparklez's POV

I accidentally make a small rustle of the leaves. I scowl at myself as I make this noise. I look up again, and see the muttation looking up. It barks and instantly wakes South up. I see her red hair whip around her face as she jolts up from her sleep. I watch as her green eyes blink at the dog. She then starts to talk to the dog, like it could actually understand her. It keeps pointing to things as she mutters things. I then heard her say, "Goggles, white coat, golden hair!" She says. I then realise why she is doing this. The dog is LividCoffee's muttation. I then see her whisper something to the dog. It just lies back down and she lies down, facing away from the dog. It was finally time. I glide out of the bushes, this time not making a sound. I then walk silently over to them. I look down at the dog and mutter curses at it.

I still remember the last time I was in this horrible game. I did win, but came out with scars, both physical and mental. I mutter once more at the dog then walk around it, to South. I needed to keep her safe. I didn't know why, but something in me wants to protect her. I didn't care for anything at all, but now for some reason, that has changed, by the appearance of this young woman. I look down at her small form. Her reddish-blonde hair spread a bit on the ground, her small form curled up, her pale skin glowing. It was something about her that drew me towards her. I carefully kneeled down over her, not making a sound. I looked closer, trying to see every detail of her until I heard a large rustle of leaves. I snapped my head to the side and saw a figure running towards me. I jump up and start to run away.

Inthelittlewood's POV

I watched in horror as I see Captainsparklez kneel down over South's sleeping form. How could he even do that! I then snapped when I saw him leaning in closer, close enough to do any number of things. I ran out of the bush, making a lot of noise. I lifted my sword and charged at him. He instantly jumped up and ran away. I knew I wasn't as fast as him, so all I could do was watch as he ran away. "Littlewood?" I heard a small voice say. I looked down and saw Southernson looking up at me, with fear in her eyes.

I smiled softly, saying to her, "don't be afraid South. It's only me." I kneel down and look her straight in the eyes. She blushes a bit and looks away from me. I laugh, seeing her still a bit shy of me.

Southernson's POV

I blush and look down, when I see Littlewood looking me straight in the eyes. I hear him laugh. God, his laugh is so adorable! I turn my head away, hiding my blush from him. He chuckles again and I hear him stand up. I look up at him. He holds his hand out for me. I place my hand in his and he helps me up. I brush myself off, getting rid of the dirt on my pants. I look back up at him, and he smiles at me. I smile back, then I hear a low growl. We both turn towards the muttation. I put my hands out and say, "Livid, don't hurt him, Ok?" He whimpers a bit, then huffs. I sigh in relief and face Littlewood again. He looks at me and smiles again, this time, he was actually blushing a bit. I laugh a bit, then realise, this is what I look like when I feel shy. So small, so adorable. Wait, did I just think of Littlewood as, adorable?

I shake that thought out of my head then say, stepping back a bit, "why are you here?" He rolls his eyes at me, then says, "be glad I am, or you would have been raped a few seconds ago." I open my eyes in shock and was at a loss for words. Raped. I then lifted my hand to my necklace and wrapped my hand around the cross, saying a small pray to God. I then see Littlewood come closer to me. He smiles and then says, "are you ok?" I nod my head a little bit and sigh. I look back up at the sky and see that is was even darker before. The reason being, the moon had somehow, disappeared. Littlewood looks up as well then frowns. "Where's the moon gone?" He asks in confusion. I shrug then say, "it's probably just hiding behind some clouds." He smiles than starts to walk away.

I sigh and face LividCoffee. "Well, are you coming or what?" I heard Littlewood say. I turn around and see him just standing there still, holding his hand out to me. I then ask, "you want me to come with you?" He nods his head and smiles. I look back at the mutt then to Littlewood. I pull out my bag and pass a porkchop to Livid. I pat his head, and walk towards Littlewood, him smiling even more when I place my hand in his. I smile weakly back and we walk away. After we get far enough, I sigh in relief. Littlewood sighs as well as we walk quietly next to each other.

"South, are you scared at all?" He asks me quietly. I smile softly at him and say quietly back, "no, now that you're with me." He then stops and faces me. I stop as well and look at him. I saw blush on his face. I giggle a little bit. I turn to keep walking but Littlewood stops me. "Southernson, are you serious?" He asks quietly, looking down. I then start to blush as I realize what I just said. I said I felt safer with him around. He then looks up, a small smile on his lips.

He steps even closer to me. I felt my breath catch a bit and my heart going even faster. I look up at him and he looks down at me. Then I say the first thing that comes to my mind. "I really hate the fact I'm smaller than almost everyone in the game." I say to him. He laughs then steps back from me. I sigh in relief then smile at him. I turn away from him for a second to look back up at the moon. It still wasn't there. I look down and see Littlewood smirking at me. "What are you smirking about?" I ask him, putting my hands on my hips. He then says, "you are shorter than everyone in the game." I then had to laugh a bit. God, he was such a jerk at times.

***Reappears in a shower of carrots* What did you guys think of this chapter? I promise to bring the next chapter out in a day or so. So, once again, Peace out dudes and dudettes! *Dissapears in a shower of white-choc macadamian cookies***


	9. The New Team

**Hey guys. Listen, I have been told to start writing my stories in a different way, so for now on, I am going to be writing my stories like this! So, enjoy my awesome readers! *Dissapears in a tiny cloud of BUDDER cookies***

Chapter 9

I hold tightly onto the bow that Littlewood had made for me.

"So, who should we go after?" I ask him quietly.

"Well, the strongest person, would be Captainsparklez, so we should go after him." Littlewood replies, gripping onto his iron sword.

I nod my head, then look forward again. Right now, we were patrolling the area of the city near the Cornucopia. It was completely empty around here, not a single trace of someone being here for a while. The only thing that was here was zombies hiding in the shade and spiders milling around the buildings.

"So, um, where should we look?" I ask him.

"I actually don't know." He says frowning a bit. We decide to bunk inside one of the buildings for night, when the sun started to go down.

"Lets go to the top." He says, beckoning me to follow him. We finally make it to the top floor. Luckily, there wasn't any monsters here, unlike the floor below us, which was teeming with zombies.

"Oh, it'll be hard to fall asleep, with all these zombies growling." I say to Littlewood, smiling shyly at him.

"No problem. If we can't get to sleep, we can just talk to each other." He replies, smiling shyly back. I just realized what I just said. I felt blush on my face.

We become very silent, trying to hide our embarrassment. I sit down and pull out my small knife. I pull some flint out of my bag and start sharpening them with the knife, making heads for my arrows. Littlewood just sits down and looks at me.

For some reason, I felt a little exposed with him looking at me like that. I turned away a bit, avoiding Littlewood's eyes.

Inthelittlewood's POV

I sit down and watch South sharpen the flint with the knife. She was quite calm, even in the situation were in. I noticed her turning away from me a little bit. I realize that me staring at her like this was scaring her a bit.

I sigh and see what I have in my bag. I pulled my knife out and started to carve stuff in some thick sticks I have.

I notice here stopping and yawning. She keeps going then yawns again.

"You tired?" I ask her. She faces me and nods. I smile at her and say, "you sleep, I'll keep guard. Ok?" She nods and then puts her things away into her bag.

She places her bag onto the ground and lies her head onto it. She was facing my direction. I saw her eyes slowly droop from tiredness, and I couldn't help but notice how her breathing always softens, and she doesn't make a single noise in her sleep.

Her hair always sprawls out, framing her upper-body. Her skin goes even more pale, and it almost glows in the darkness. I couldn't help myself when I shuffle a little bit closer. I really wanted to see more of her.

_Snap out of it Littlewood, remember, you're protecting her. So, no thoughts. _I sigh when I think this. I really wish I could think more. She was very beautiful, kind, always tries to help everyone. She was just, I can't even think of a word that could describe her.

She was just perfect, in my mind. I shake my head, _stop thinking about her Littlewood, seriously._

I move a little bit away from her and pull my sword. I check around the room, making sure there's no one here. I decide to get rid of those zombies on the floor below us. I jump down one of the holes, and all the zombie's attentions turn to me. I hold up my sword and they charge at me, but they were incredibly slow. The first one tries to punch me, but I slice his hand off, making blackish-green blood spurt from the stump. I stab it in the head, causing it to fall to the ground, the blood still oozing out of it. Another three charge at me. The first one I just stab in the neck, the second I kick in the gut then stab in the heart. The last one grabs my wrist and I turn around, making it's arm rip off of the shoulder socket, producing even more of the blood. I then lice off his other arm and one of his legs. It falls to the ground and then I stab it in the head, making a nice crack when my sword blade hits the skull. I smirk when I finish off the rest of the monsters, all of their carcasses and body parts strewn across the level. I see another dragging itself towards me, trying to get me in surprise. I see it and slice it's head off, hearing that horrible pop when it rolls towards me. I shrug then decide to climb back up.

I walk up the steps, then stare in shock when I see Captainsparklez in the room. We both just stare at each other, not making a move. I look at Southernson, still fast asleep. I look back at Captainsparklez, showing my disgust at him.

"You want her for yourself, don't you?" I heard him say, in his smooth voice. I growl at him, trying to hide the truth. He just smirks at me and then looks back at South.

"She is very beautiful, isn't she?" He asks me, calmly. I then bite my lip and nod my head, looking back down at South.

"Well then, maybe we can work together to help her. What do you say?" He says to me, holding his hand out, even though he is about twenty metres away from me.

I growl at him again. He lifts his eyebrow, then says to me, striding forward, "I shall take that as a yes."

Even though I don't want to work with him, I really do want to protect her, no matter the cost. I walk forwards as well, both of us at an arms distance away from each other.

He holds his hand out, and I shake it, muttering a swear at him. He smirks at me then sits down next to South.

I sit down as well, and then turn and face the window. The sun was about to rise.

I look at South again and softly shake her shoulders.

"Wake up South." I say to her quietly. I hear a small cough from her then see her eyes open slowly.

She looks up at me, smiling a bit. She turns her head towards Sparklez, then quickly jumps back, holding out her bow.

"South, he's with us now." I say to her softly, trying to calm her. She sighs and then sits down next to me again.

We all turn towards the window, where the sun had just started rising. I see that South is just glued to it. It was quite cute, seeing her like this.

Southernson's POV

I keep my eyes to the sunrise. It always made me feel hope that this horrible 'game' would end soon.

I sigh when it was fully up. I then think for a moment. _Why is Captainsparklez with us, and why is he trying to protect me?_

I sigh and stand up, stretching my arms up. Littlewood and Sparklez also stand up, yawning a little bit. I walk over to the steps, and look down.

"Where did all the zombies go from last night?" I ask, looking down at the empty space, where a hoard of monsters used to be. I turn towards them and see Littlewood smiling sheepishly.

"That was me. They were annoying the heck out of me." He says, grinning a bit.

I smile back and turn towards the steps. Littlewood and Sparklez also come up to the steps, Littlewood going straight down them. I walk after him, then finally Sparklez goes last.

We keep walking down until we get to the bottom of the building. We all pull our weapons out, Littlewood with an iron sword, me with a bow and Sparklez with a strange looking knife, that looked like a mix of Netherrack and iron.

"What sort of knife is that?" I ask him, pointing to his strange looking weapon.

"This? Oh, it's a Athame." He says blankly.

"Oh." I say, still no clue what an Athame is. I shrug and we walk out the building. We decide to just walk around and see if anyone comes to us. I started getting bored until I saw the text,

_**Xephos has been slain by Zoeya!**_

Well yay, Xephos is finally dead. The bugger deserves to die.

But, who is this Zoeya. Wait, that sounds like a girls name! Maybe Zoeya is female! "Who is Zoeya?" I ask them.

"Another player game in the game, I guess. But she.." Littlewood starts, but when I hear the word 'she' I start to run.

I hear Littlewood calling my name out. I slow down then stop. "Why did you run away like that?" He asks me, finally catching up to me. "Sorry, I saw a creeper." I say quietly.

I didn't want to tell him the reason. If there is another female, then I think I could possibly be safe.

He smiles at me and says, "dun worry lad, it's alright." Captainsparklez then jogs up to us.

"Did I miss anything?" He asks in his smooth voice.

"Nothin'." I say, sighing a bit. I smile weakly at them and we keep moving.

We end up right near the edge of the river, at around mid-day. We decide to take a break for some food.

I pull out the cold porkchops from my bag and I divide it between us. Two for each of us. I quietly bite into my first one, looking around us.

We were sitting down on a piece of cloth that Sparklez had found. On it was our food, which was six apples, a few pieces of chicken and three cookies.

I don't even know how Sparklez managed to get them in the first place but they were completely fresh. We finished our pork and an apple each.

We pack the last of our food and pull our weapons out again, patrolling around the river. We keep going around, until it turns night. I yawn in tiredness. I see Littlewood smile at me.

"You tired?" He asks me softly. I nod then yawn again.

"But, I'm fine." I say back to him.

"Ok then." He says to me shrugging.

After a while, all of us couldn't stop ourselves from yawning. "Ok, maybe we should stop for a rest." Littlewood says, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I agree." Sparklez says quietly. We decide to camp out instead.

We put our bags down and say our good nights. I knew Littlewood and Sparklez were already asleep, because I could hear their breathing go shallow.

I know I am the most tired, but now I can't get to sleep. I sigh in frustration and sit up, pulling my bag onto my lap.

I pull my knife out and my flint. I start to sharpen the flint, humming a soft tune my mother had sang to me when I was a child.

"_When the western skies are placed, and the sun lays down to rest, when the curlew starts to cry and the birds fly home to roost. When the full moon begins to rise, satin moonbeams on my face, beauty of the night goes far beyond, far beyond both time and place." _

I keep singing the song softly, calming my mind. I then stop myself when I hear a small huff.

I quickly jump up and pull my bow out. I look around the area where I heard the huffing sound.

I notice the plants moving a bit, so I shoot there. I hear a yelp then a thud. I run over to it and see a girl lying there, holding onto her shoulder. I aim another arrow at her.

"Are you Zoeya?" I ask her. She looks at me with terror in her eyes. She nods her head, then closes her eyes.

I took the arrow out of my bow and put it back into my quiver. I walk up to her, putting my bow away. I put my hand out to help her. I clear my throat, so she looks up at me. She looks at me in confusion, wondering why I am helping her. I lift my eyebrow at her.

"Would you like help up?" I ask her. She nods and puts her hand in mine. I lift her up off of the ground and she dusts her pants off.

"Why are you helping me?" She asks me, carefully pulling her sword out of it's scabbard.

"Didn't you hear about the new rule?" I ask her, raising my eyebrow at her. She nods her head slowly then thinks for a bit.

She makes an o shape with her mouth then smiles at me.

"Would you like to ally with me?" She asks me quietly. I shrug.

"Sure, why not." I say, smiling a little bit. "C'mon, let's go then." I say, already facing the direction I was going to go in.

"W-wait, I am waiting for someone first." She says, stopping me.

"Ok, sure." We wait a few minutes, then a strange looking creature walks out of the bush.

It looked like some kind of dinosaur with green scales and a cream underbelly. He had a bow and some arrows with him and also some razor sharp teeth. He growls at me and pulls his bow out. The girl puts a hand on it's shoulder.

"Tee, she's an ally. We can trust her." She says to the creature, smiling at it. It nods it's head then pulls it's bow away from me.

"His name is Tee?" I ask Zoeya. It was a very odd name in my opinion.

"No, his real name is Teep, but I like to call him Tee." She says, grinning.

"Ok, sure." I say, smiling as well. I lead her through the small amount of bush, until we finally make it back to my camp. She quickly pulls her weapon out when she sees Littlewood and Sparklez.

"Zoeya, they're my allies as well." I say, placing my hand on her arm, lowering her sword. She sighs and puts it back in her scabbard.

"Why didn't I see you at the start?" I ask her as we all sit down.

"Well, I guess I was on the other side." She says back to me, thinking for a moment.

I nod at her then we go silent, listening to the chirping of crickets and the soft hooting of owls. I eventually see the sun starting to come up, showering the land in another wave of golden glow.

I sigh and stood up, trudging over to Littlewood. I kneeled down and shook his shoulders a bit.

"Littlewood." I say quietly. I hear him sniffle a bit then slowly sit up.

"Hey lad." He says back to me. He gives me a sleepy smile, then yawns, stretching his arms. He then looks at Zoeya and she looks back.

"She's an ally, Littlewood." I say, stopping him from getting his sword out. He nods at me then stands up. I tap Captainsparklez on the shoulder, waking him up as well. He instantly jumps up, yawning as well.

"Sparklez, Zoeya is an ally." I say to him, as he carefully looks at Zoeya. He shrugs and pulls his Athame out. I pull my bow out as well.

"So, now we have a team of five. That's pretty big." Littlewood says, stifling a yawn.

"Ok, first, who is left. I know us five, Honeydew and Ant. Anyone else?" I say to them.

"Well, there is also Sjin, I think that's everyone then." Captainsparklez replies to me.,

"But," Zoeya says, getting all of our attention, "what will we do at the end?"

We all just look at each other when she says this. "I had never actually thought that far ahead." Littlewood says, almost whispering.

"Well, I guess we could all split up, then, yeah." I say.

We all look at each other again, still thinking about this. "That, seems like a good idea." Captainsparklez says quietly.

"Ok, now that's over, lets try and find the last people." Littlewood says, smiling again.

"Cool. Do you have anything to say before we leave, Teep?" Sparklez asks the dinosaur.

Zoeya laughs a bit. "He can't speak. He is mute." She says, still laughing a bit.

"Oh, so that's why he hasn't said anything yet." I say, smiling a little bit.

We start to walk off, going to find a new location. I sigh as I think, _when will this game end. Why won't they end it already. _I stopped my train of thought, when I heard a loud, pain filled scream.

**What did ya guys think of this chapter? Remember to r&r for more chapters. And also, horray, I am no longer sick. Woop. So that means more chapters for you guys! So, once again, peace out Dudes and Dudettes! *Dissapears in a shower of Diamond Cookies.***


	10. Author note

**Hey guys. Listen, I just thought of adding this, just so you could remember who is dead and alive and all of that. And I also did it so I didn't mess up and add one of the dead players. So yeah.**

**The dead players: ****PewDiePie****Tobuscus, ****Dawnables, ****LividCoffee, ****SkyDoesMinecraft, ****Lomadia, ****Nilessy, ****Rythian, ****LikeTotallyToby, ****Chimneyswift, ****Sips, ****Skitscape, ****Xephos**

**The alive players: ****Southernson, ****Inthelittlewood, ****Zoeya, ****Teep, ****Captainsparklez, ****Honeydew, ****Sjin, ****Antvenom**

**Teams:**

**PewDiePie*  
****Tobuscus***

**Cavemanfilms*  
****Southernson**

**Dawnables*  
****Skydoesminecraft***

**LikeTotallyToby*  
****Inthelittlewood**

**Chimneyswift11*  
****Nilessy***

**Sips***  
**Sjin**

**Skitscape***  
**Antvenom**

**Lomadia***  
**LividCoffee***

**Rythian***  
**Captainsparklez**

**Zoeya  
****Teep**

**Xephos***  
**Honeydew**

**So, yeah, I guess that is it. Oh, also, I am so sorry for the long wait on all these chapters. I have not been going out as much because it is still the holidays for me, and I haven't been able to get any inspiration. So, yeah, peace out dudes and dudettes.**


	11. South's Revenge

**Hey hey hey, everyone! Here is the next chapter of Survoval games. I apologise for the EXTREMELY long wait. I have been getting hardly any inspiration at all. So, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! So, ENJOY readers!**

Chapter 10

I quickly spin around, to see an arrow pierced into Zoeya's gut. She was doubled over, clutching her waist, breathing in un-stable gasps. I quickly run over to her and then quickly assess the injure. It hadn't gone in too deep, but still deep enough to cause some major damage.

Everyone circled around her, unsure of what to do.

I face Littlewood and ask him, "do you have any instant heal potions?" He nods his head and pulls one out of his bag, passing it to me.

I lower Zoeya down and grip onto the arrow. "Teep, hold onto her hand." I tell Teep.

He nods his head then lets Zoeya hold onto his hand.

I look her straight in the eyes and says, "ready?" She bites her lip and nods.

I open the potion up and then hold the arrow with both hands. I quickly pull up and pick the potion up, pouring it over her wound. Before she could scream in pain, it had already healed, showing only a few pink lines. She looks at me in shock.

"How did you do that?" She asks me, still in utter shock.

I smile weakly at her and say, "I have experience." I help her up, steadying her. She sighs, holding on to her gut.

She smiles weakly at me and says, "thanks, South." I nod at her and let go of her.

"Ok guys, we have to be more careful for now on." I say to everyone. We all nod and keep walking.

Zoeya, Teep and myself were at the back, Littlewood and Captainsparklez leading the group.

We manage to get to the bank, where we all take a break. I pull out the ret of the porkchops from my bag and give everyone one. We all eat them, though we keep looking around. We were all paranoid of what is going to happen.

I sigh and look at my half eaten porkchop and felt a small smile on my face when I remember something that Cave had said.

_/Flashback\_

"Would you like a porkchop?" I ask Cave, holding an extra one out to him.

"What are you saying, they're called prockchips." He says, smiling his goofy smile.

"A pro-what?" I ask him in confusion. He laughs at my confused expression.

"Prockchip, it's what we call porkchops. It's mainly just for fun." He says, laughing a bit.

I roll my eyes at him then ask him, "ok then. Would you like a _prockchip_?"

"Yes, I would love one." He says, taking the one I offered to him. We both laugh as I think about it again. _Cave is so funny_.

_/Flashback end\_

"...outh, South, you still with us?" I hear Littlewood ask me. I look up to see Littlewood smiling down at me. I blush and look away in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, I was thinking about something." I murmur to him.

He pats my shoulder and says, "don't worry lad, it's fine." He finishes it off with a smile, which makes me blush again.

He chuckles a bit and helps me up, still smiling a bit. I smile quickly at him and catch up with the other guys who were waiting at the exit.

"Ok, so, who is our target?" Zoeya asks us. We all think for a moment then start to discuss who we should go after.

We had finally come to a decision after a few minutes. "Ok, so, we will aim for Honeydew, but attack anyone else if you see them." Captainsparklez says calmly.

"I think we should go in groups because I don't think people will go after a group of five." Zoeya says. All of them start to argue who will be going with who, while me and Teep just stand back. I finally start to get annoyed by all this bickering.

"Ok," I say, getting everyone's attention, "Zoeya, myself and Teep will go in one group, Sparklez and Littlewood in the other. We will come back at sunset, alright." Everyone nods, agreeing with me. I smile as I see the sun already rising in the distance.

"Ok, so meet back here at sunset, collect as much extra gear as you can and we should be able to finish this off soon." Littlewood says plainly.

We quickly order out armour, each of us getting assorted pieces of armour. For Zoeya, Teep and myself, iron chestplates and leather for the rest, Sparklez and Littlewood, iron helm, chestplate and boots, leather leggings.

We all move out of the bank and start to scout the area. The group I was in planned to go onto the roofs so we could get a better view of the city. We all start scaling a small building, finally making it to the top of it.

I look at the city in complete shock. It looked even more horrible than last time I saw it. There was badly burnt buildings, some dead animal carcasses lying flat on the ground, discarded pieces of useless equipment smashed and broken. It was a horrific sight to see.

I jolt my head to the side when I see someone stumbling through the forests. I quickly tap their shoulders and point over to the person. We all nod our heads and walk silently from roof to roof to get to the person.

"Teep, are we close enough that you can shoot?" I ask him silently, still trying to figure out who it is. He nods his head and pulls his bow out, placing a sharp arrow into it. He stands up, lines it up and shoots. It hits perfectly.

We hear a yell of pain and a small thud. Waiting a moment for the death message we all get confused.

"Maybe he isn't dead yet?" Zoeya says quietly. I nod my head and jump from the building, landing on the ground with a soft thudding sound. The others jump down and we start to head towards the person. We keep looking back, just in case this is a trap.

We get to the person and I am glad to see who it is. It was Sjin. I look down at him, still remembering the time he had abandoned me.

"Hello Sjin." I say quietly to him. He looks up at me in terror.

"S-S-South?" He asks, still terrified. I nod my head and face the other guys with a blank expression.

"Who wants the kill?" I ask them. I can hear Sjin whimpering at out conversation of who gets to kill him. I smirk when I hear him pleading us not to kill him.

We finally decide that Teep could have the kill. He grabs his bow out and puts an arrow in it. He pulls the string back and I ask Sjin, "any last words?"

He puts his mouth into a line and shakes his head, showing no emotion at all. I guess he was trying to stay strong.

I nod my head at Teep and he shoots. The last thing I hear is a gasp, then a small crushing sound.

**Sjin has been slain by Teep!**

I keep my expression blank, making sure that they can't tell what I'm thinking.

"South, I know you really liked Sjin, but this is the survival games, not everyone is going to survive." Zoeya says quietly to me. I turn my head towards her, looking at her in complete shock.

"H-how did you know a-about that?!" I ask her a little bit to loudly.

"Shh, quiet down. I know because I could see the pain in your eyes when Tee killed him." She says softly, smiling weakly at me. I sigh.

"C'mon, it's starting to get dark, we should head back to the bank." I say to them. We all nod and start heading towards the bank, Zoeya and myself speaking about complete girly stuff.

"So, if we didn't have a choice and we had to, who would you pick?" She asks me, continuing on our conversation about the new rule.

I bite my lip and think, finally replying, "well, it's kinda hard to choose, but if I had to choose one of them, I guess I would pick Littlewood."

She makes an aw sound, which makes me laugh a bit. "Shush you." I say, giggling a bit. She giggles a bit as well and we finally make it back to the bank. I frown when we see that the others aren't there yet.

"Where are they?" Zoeya asks. I shrug a bit.

"I don't know." I reply, scanning the ground floor of the bank. We wait for a bit longer until finally the moon is high in the sky. I stand up and frown.

"What is taking them so long?" I ask no one in particular, frowning at the entrance that we came from.

"Maybe something happened to them?" Zoeya says, looking around as well.

I turn towards her and frown again. "But, if something happened, wouldn't we have seen the text that they died?" I ask her.

She looks around again and nods. "Yeah, you're right." She replies.

I sigh a bit and take one last look around. I walk towards one of the entrances looking up at the sky.

I face Zoeya and say to her, "we should go look for them." She then looks a bit shocked.

"But, what if they come back and we're gone. Won't they worry?" She asks me.

"Yeah, but what if they _don't_ come back?" I ask her. She bites her lower lip and nods her head.

"Sure then," she stands up, "let's go then." I nod my head and we head back out, trying to find the location of Sparklez and Littlewood.

Sparklez's POV

I jump to the next block, Littlewood looking up at me with a faint hint of concern.

"We should get back to the bank, Sparklez. The girls will be worrying about us by now." He says, having a look around our area nervously.

Right now, I was trying to get up the side of this building because I could tell there was some good gear up here. I grunt a bit as my hand misses a stone and I just hang there for a second or so. I quickly regain myself and hold onto another piece of the wall.

After a few minutes, I finally make it to the right level. I look around, holding a torch in my hand for lighting. I smirk as I finally find the chest, walking towards is quickly.

I set the torch down and open the chest up, revealing the contents. I bit my lip as I try to hide my excitement. A diamond sword, in perfect condition, a diamond helm and leggings, four pairs of diamond boots and a obsidian bow.

This is the Surprise chest, where it can have anything in it. Luckily, we got the good stuff. I quickly pull all of it out of the chest and place them into my bag. I walk back over the where I entered and saw Littlewood frowning at me. What does South see in him anyway?

I sigh and start to go down the building carelessly. I finally make it to the bottom, yawning as my feet finally take the full pressure of my weight again.

"C'mon, they're probably worrying about us by now." Littlewood says to me, in a faintly angry tone.

We both start to walk in the direction of the bank, until we both freeze when we see the text,

**Zoeya has been slain by Antvenom!  
**

"What the...?" I say, absolutely confused. Why did he kill Zoeya? If anything, he would have killed Teep. Not her.

Southernson's POV

I gasp as I see another arrow being shot at us.

"Take cover!" I say, panicking at the shower of arrows. We run into a building, sighing in relief. I take deep breathes, trying to regain my strength.

I look up and see Zoeya leaning against the wall and Teep standing in the middle of the room, no harm done to him at all. I walk over to Zoeya and gasp when I see an arrow in her gut, extremely deep.

I see her look up at me with pain and tears in her eyes. Teep quickly runs up to her and pulls her into a hug, trying not to make the arrow go deeper.

"P-p-p-please end m-m-me. I-I c-can't take the p-pain." She says, sobbing and take unsteady breathes.

I saw tears as Teep's eyes as well, feeling ones in my own as I see this young and helpless girl die.

"N-no, Zoeya, you will make it. Y-you have to." I say, crying a small bit, clutching her small shoulders.

She looks me straight in the eyes, the tears pouring rapidly. "P-please." She whispers, almost not audible to her.

I bite my lip then gasp when I see someone crashing through the window. I quickly pull my bow out, but before I could shoot, I see that he has thrown a knife. Straight at Zoeya. She gasps and falls to the floor, completely still.

I look back at the man, hatred in my eyes, when I see the text,

**Zoeya has been slain by Antvenom!**

"How could you?" I whisper angrily to him, pulling back an arrow in my bow.

"I had to." He says in a low voice. I fire the arrow at him but he dodges, going back out the window without a second glance.

I look back at Zoeya and crumple to the ground. I look at her face, contorted in pain. I sniffle and place her head onto my lap.

"Zoeya..." I say silently. I saw Teep wiping his eyes with one of his claws, not even caring that he was showing weakness.

I place her head softly onto the ground and walk up to Teep, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Teep. Everything will be alright soon enough." I say quietly to him. He looks down a bit, facing my eyes. I sigh and take my hand off of his shoulders, walking back over to Zoeya.

"Well, now I am officially a sitting duck." I saw in a pissed off voice. I look at Teep, and he is looking down at Zoeya, sadness still in his eyes.

"Teep, you will have to get over it soon enough." He looks up at me in confusion. "Yes. It took me a while to get over Cave, but I did manage too. You should try as well." I say to him. He smiles a bit and nods his head. I smile back and face the exit of the building.

We both head out and start to walk back towards the bank, looking behind us every now and then. I look up at the dark night sky, and think about what had happened. I shake my head, getting rid of the vision of Zoeya lying dead on the floor.

Teep freezes and pulls his bow out. I see his concern and do the same. We both keep looking around, me finally hearing the noise of rustling leaves.

"South? Teep?" I heard a voice say. I sigh in relief and lower my bow, Teep following along. Sparklez and Littlewood walk out of the bushes, sighing in relief when they see us.

I frown at them and say, "where were you guys? Teep, Zoeya and myself were looking for you. And now, Zoeya..." I stop speaking when I say Zoeya's name.

She was so young, probably younger than me, maybe only fifteen. I always hate it when younger people die.

"Sorry, Sparklez was busy looking through a chest." Littlewood says, a small smirk on his face. I frown at him.

"Why would you do that? I am sure we can manage with what we have now." I say to him. He shrugs and smirks again.

"At least you're safe. That is all that matters." Littlewood says softly to me. I felt blush on my face so I look away. I hear Littlewood chuckling softly and Sparklez making a small huffing noise.

I look back at them and say quietly, "I think we should get back to the bank now." All three of them nod their heads and we start to head back, all of us holding our weapons.

By about mid-night we make it inside the bank. We all sigh, except for Teep, and set up our 'beds', which ended up being a pile of wool, with a large piece of leather for a blanket.

"Uh, guys?" Littlewood says, a frown on his face as he turns towards us.

"Yeah?" Sparklez asks him, cocking his head a bit to the side. Littlewood bites his lower lip then points to the supplies.

"Um, we only have enough supplies for three beds." He says, looking back down at the supplies. Sure enough, there was only three pieces of leather, and only three bunches of wool.

"Well, damn, what are we gonna do?" I ask them, frowning a bit as well.

Littlewood rubs the back of his head, then says quietly, "well, I guess one of us could share." I shrug my shoulders.

"Ok then, who's gonna share?" I ask them. We all just stand around after I say this, awkwardness in the air.

After a few minutes, I finally say, "I guess I'll share with Teep." Both Littlewood and Sparklez look up at me in shock. I shrug and walk over to them, grabbing the supplies for one of the beds.

I set it up and then face the guys again. "Well, are you going to make your beds?" I ask them. It takes them a few seconds to register this, but they finally grab the supplies and make their own beds.

I take off my shoes, leaving me with purple socks, my shorts and my tank top. I slide into the bed, facing away from Teep, and he also does that, facing away from me.

I feel my eyes starting to droop and let out a small yawn, muttering a small goodnight to everyone. I finally fall asleep, snuggling into the wool, thinking about what happened today.

_Both Sjin and Zoeya died today. That leaves Myself, Teep, Antvenom, Sparklez, Littlewood and Honeydew. Six people left._ I smile a bit and think, _It's almost over._

**Hey guys, what did you think of this chapter? r&r for more of this. Btw, I would like to say a few things before I finish this Author's note.**

**1: Thankyou to all of the people who didn't give up on me, even though this chapter took quite a while.  
2: Thanks to all that reviewed my story.  
3 and finally: Kitty cat. You have oficially made my day. There really are Budder cookies...**

**I still have no idea who to put South with, but, I apologise for being rude, but there is no reason for asking me to put her with anyone in particular, *Cough* Captainsparklez *Cough*. Sorry, I have had a cough for a while. :3**

**Y****eah, so that's it. I hope to get the next chapter out, MUCH, faster than this one. So, once again, Peace out Dudes and Dudettes! *Dissapears in a shower of Diamond cookies***


	12. All alone, or are you?

**Hello all of my wonderful readers! Here is the next chapter of Survival games. So, Enjoy all of you! *Dissapears in a shower of cookies***

Chapter 11

I wake up slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the morning light. I look around me and see Teep sleeping in the same bed as me. I yawn a bit and take the blankets off of me. I carefully touch the stone floor with my bare foot, feeling the coldness of it.

I shudder a bit and stand up, stretching my arms up. I look over to Littlewood and Sparklez and see them still asleep. I sit down on the ground and slip my shoes on.

I stand back up and walk over to Teep's side and tap him softly on the shoulder.

"Teep, wake up." I say quietly. He huffs a bit and slowly sits up. I walk over to Littlewood and Sparklez and do the same thing. Once all of the guys are awake, we start to discuss plans.

"So, it's settled. Teep and South will go through the bush, myself and Littlewood will go through the city." Sparklez sums up of our conversation. I nod my head and pull my own bow out, Teep doing the same.

We all agree to come back at mid-day, no excuses. Teep and me start to head off towards the bush and Littlewood and Sparklez, through the city. After a few minutes of scouting, I start to get bored, just staying in one tree.

I face Teep and say quietly to him, "wouldn't it be more efficient if we kept moving?" He thinks for a moment then nods his head. I smile a bit and we stand up from our position in the tree.

We start to run on top of the trees, avoiding stray branches and making noises. I see Teep starting to go faster so I try to catch up to him. I get ahead of him and he starts to catch up to me. I smirk a bit and go even faster, pushing myself to the limits.

...

After a while of our free running, we halt to a stop and stand frozen in fear. Ahead of us, was a large bush fire. I gulp a bit and we accidentally fall through the trees, both of us making a small thud sound to the ground. We quickly scramble up and start to run away from the fast approaching blaze.

I look back to see how far away it was now.

"Oh, balls, it's even closer!" I whisper in panic. As we kept running away from the ever nearing blaze, I lose my footing and trip up from a thick root in the ground.

Teep quickly stops himself and runs back for me, helping me up again. I look back and could practically smell the smoke now. I cough a bit and start running again, slightly behind Teep.

Finally, we manage to get away from the fire. I take deep breaths and try to get the energy back into me. I look at Teep in confusion when I see him glaring at a bush. He was holding his bow out and squinting his eyes.

After a second I quickly pull my own bow out and look around as well. "Who's there?" I ask quietly. I hear a chuckle, then a slashing sound. I keep looking around until I hear something whimpering. I look around and gasp. Teep was clutching onto his stomach, where a knife was sliced deep.

"Teep!" I say, dropping my bow and kneeling down next to the whimpering dinosaur. He looks up at me with pain in his eyes. I feel a small tear run down my cheek. After a moment, his chest stops moving and his eyes roll back into his head.

**Teep has been slain by Honeydew!**

The text says. I didn't care. Poor Teep, he protected me when the fire was coming. He could have left me there to die. No, he protected me. I sniffle a bit and lower his eyelids. His head lolls to the side and I pick my bow up, placing an arrow in it.

"Honeydew, get out here already! I know you're here!" I say, almost snarling at him. I see the ginger haired dwarf step out of the bushes, plenty more knives held in his right hand. He smirks at me and I just growl at him.

"Why are you so angry South? I thought you were a nice person?" He says sweetly, tilting his head to the side and pouting his lip a bit. I snarl at him again.

"Don't you call me South, you killer." I say to him angrily. He chuckles and places some of his knives onto his belt, leaving two in his hand.

"But South, you're a killer too." He says matter-of-factly, walking slowly around me.

"I know I am, and I am ashamed for it, but I do it to survive. The people I kill were horrible. Teep was a nice person-I mean, dinosaur. He had no right to die." I say to him keeping my eyes on him.

He chuckles again and stops circling me. "Yeah, but c'mon South, you know as much as I do, that you want this game to end so as to stop the bloodshed." He says looking straight at me.

"Yes, I do want this to end," I say, noticing that horrible glint in his eye, "but not in that way." I finish off.

"Well, I guess you have no choice." He says, instantly charging at me. I didn't have time to react and felt myself being pinned to the ground before I know it. I look up in shock to see Honeydew smirking at me, keeping my shoulders pinned with his hands.

He leans down and I turn my head to the side, giving him no chance. He growls a bit and takes one of his hands off of my shoulder, forcing my head towards him. My eyes were already beaded with tears. I have never felt this before.

He mocks me by pouting again. "Aw, are you un-comfortable?" He asks in a baby voice, leaning into me. I growl at him, trying not to show weakness. Once he was mere centimetres from my face, I start to whimper. He chuckles a bit and I feel one of the straps of my tank slip down my shoulder a bit.

I gasp in shock and feel it going even lower, exposing my left shoulder and upper-breast. I look up at him, mixed emotions running through my head. Pain, shock, fear, and yet somehow, lust as well. Fuck my teenage hormones. He lifts an eyebrow and asks me, "are you a virgin?"

I growl at him and nod a little. He smirk grows a bit and he says quietly in my ear, "makes it even more enjoyable for me." I gasp again as I feel him place a hand below my shoulder, touching my un-touched skin. I felt more tears prick my eyes, unable to control my emotions.

He chuckles a bit and places his lips against my neck, already biting into the flesh. I mewl loudly, still not able to control what I was feeling. It was all to much for me. His hand pressed against my skin, him biting into my neck, I felt tingly all over.

I heard a shout and saw Honeydew quickly lift his head up. I quickly used my chance and managed to lift one of my arms and punch him in the face. I heard him curse in pain, holding onto his nose which I presume is bleeding.

I quickly scramble to my feet and lift my strap back up, already running away. Before I could get anywhere, I felt someone grab onto my arms holding me in place. I start to squirm in his grasp before I heard a familiar voice.

"S-South, are you alright?" I heard Sparklez say softly to me. I felt my tears come and he wiped them away with his finger, brushing lightly below my eye at the ones that managed to go down my cheek. I felt absolutely relieved when I saw the text,

**Honeydew has been slain by Inthelittlewood!**

I heard a small crushing sound and saw Littlewood walk out of the dense bush. He instantly ran over to me and took Sparklez place. "South, what happened, what did he do to you?" He asks me, sounding like he was panicking.

I tried to hide my tears from him but it wasn't working. All I could do was point to my neck where a hickey was already forming, and my bruised skin where Honeydew held tightly onto. I saw Littlewood's face of pure disgust.

"That little..." he mutters before saying softly, "it's alright now, we're here." He smiles a bit and I couldn't help myself, even after that frightful moment, I blushed.

He chuckles a bit and sighs. "Well, there is only one person left. Antvenom. It should be easy, considering that there's three of us and one of him. So, what do you guys think?" Littlewood says to both of us.

I think for a moment, then nod my head, Sparklez doing the same thing. We start to talk about plans to find him, until I finally think of something. Obviously, Littlewood notices my silence.

"You alright South?" He asks me, tilting his head to the side a bit. I gulp a bit and sigh.

"So, yeah we will go kill Antvenom," I start, "but what will happen then?" I say the next part quietly. Instantly, everything goes silent.

Sparklez breaks the silence by saying, "we will know what to do once it happens." I nod my head and we start walking, figuring out our plan.

...

After a long time of talking, I finally stop walking. "So, you want to use me as bait then?" I ask loudly. Sparklez bites his lip and Littlewood rubs the back of his head.

"It will be the only way to get him." Sparklez says quietly. I take a small breathe and nod my head.

"If it's the only way, I guess I'll do it then." I say even more quietly. They also nod their heads and we start to walk to the planned location. The river. We make it to the river by about mid-night, a crescent moon shining in the sky, lighting the land in a bluish white glow.

I pass all of my gear to the guys and lower myself to the ground, sitting cross-legged on the sandy bank. I put my elbow onto my knee and rest my head on my hand. I sigh a bit as I see the all so beautiful river.

I hear a small snap of the trees and whip my head to the side, seeing Antvenom standing there. I sigh again and keep looking at the river. To my complete shock, Antvenom sits down next to me, placing his sword next to him.

I face him and ask him quietly, "what are you doing?" He looks at me with concern and sighs.

"I could kill you right now, but I can't." He says to me quietly. I tilt my head to the side and raise an eyebrow.

"Why not?" I ask him curiously. He huffs in frustration and stands back up, me doing the same thing.

"Because you did the right thing for Cave. I was his closest friend, yet I couldn't do anything to help him." He says almost silently, looking at the ground.

"Ant, be serious, even if you were there, you wouldn't have been able to do anything. It was my fault that he died. If I was more careful, it wouldn't have happened." I say to him, also looking at the ground.

I sigh and pull my sword out. He looks at me a little stunned at first, but then smiles a bit. I look back down at my sword, the iron gleaming in the moonlight, then to Antvenom, who was giving in so I could kill him.

I raise an eyebrow at him and he nods sadly, smiling. "I will be able to see all my friends again," He says looking at me weakly, "that's all I wish for."

I lift my sword and place a small kiss on his forehead. He smiles as I place my blade against his chest. He smiles one last time and nods his head softly. I quickly thrust the sword through his chest, earning me a gasping sound, then him falling to the ground, followed by the text that says,

**Antvenom has been slain by Southernson!**

I sigh and pull out the blade. "Sweet dreams, Antvenom." I say quietly, seeing the peaceful look on his face. Littlewood and Sparklez come out from the bushes and they both smile.

I smile back then freeze. "G-guys," I say, both of them looking at me in confusion, "we're the last ones left." We all freeze in place, unable to do anything. Sparklez takes my bag off of his shoulder and passes it to me. We all nod our heads and start sprinting away from each other.

I keep looking back, making sure that neither of them are following me. I stop once the sun starts coming up in the sky, casting the land in an orange glow.

I look into my bag and smile as I pull some mushrooms and a bowl out. I also grab out some sticks, some large stones and my flint and tinder. I place the stones in a small circle, stacking the sticks in the middle of it. I hit the flint and tinder together, causing some sparks to float down to the dry twigs, causing a fire.

I place the stone bowl into the fire and throw the mushrooms in, followed by some pork. I sat down next to the flames and watched them flicker, thinking about how I would actually be able to win the games.

_I don't want to have to kill them. I can't. I will never do it. They can't make me. _I kept thinking thoughts like this until I could finally smell the cooked mushrooms. I really was never a fan of mushrooms myself, but that's why I added the porkchops.

I pulled the bowl away from the fire quickly, flinching away from the heat of the bowl. I went into my bag and pulled a long piece of thick cloth out. I wrapped it around the bowl and picked it up, the smell of bacon and mushrooms wafting in the air. I took a sip and smiled at the delicious flavour. I took a gulp of it and swallowed, licking my lips.

I sighed as I felt the warmth of it heat my stomach, making me warm on the inside. I take a few more gulps of it and place down the already half-empty bowl. I pull some arrows out of my bag and out of boredom, I pull my knife out and start to sharpen the ends of them.

After about mid-day, I finally started getting bored of that. I placed down the now extremely sharp arrows and took the bowl from the fire, taking another sip of the Mushroom and pork broth. I sighed as I felt that warmth inside me again. I smile softly and look up at the sky.

It was a light blue, pure white clouds floating gently around the sky. I became curious when I saw something in the distance. I stand up to get a better look. Over on the horizon were dark grey clouds, approaching quite fast. I frown when I think. _Storm clouds._

Which means, cold, maybe lightening, rain, which means no fires. _I have to find some place to bunk down, _I think to myself. I look at my almost empty bowl and pick it up, chugging the rest of the broth down. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and place my bowl into my bag. I think for a moment, then decide to leave the fire here.

I pick up my arrows and knife, placing them carefully into my bag. I look around and decide to go to the city. I walk quietly towards the city, every few seconds looking behind myself to make sure.

At sunset, I finally make it to the city, the clouds already covering up the sky. My nose twitches when I feel a drop of coldness on it. I look up and frown. It's going to start raining soon. I start running, my feet clacking against the stone walkways. I randomly pick a building, just as it starts to pour down.

I sigh in relief and look around the building. Light enough so monsters won't spawn, but dark enough to not get any notice. I decide to camp here. I look around the building, trying to find some high ground. I smile when I see a large tree randomly in the building.

I walk towards it and place my hand on it. Smooth. Damn. I can't climb it. I sigh in frustration and murmur quietly to myself, "why did I pick this building?" I have another look around the building until I freeze at one spot.

Over on the other side of the room was a figure. It wasn't a creeper, it had arms. It wasn't a spider, to tall to be a spider. It wasn't a skeleton, it wasn't holding a bow. And it wasn't a zombie, it wasn't moaning or hand it's hands out in front of it. No, across the room from me, was Captainsparklez, smirking at me. He takes a step towards me into the light of the torches and I back away, keeping my hands in front of me.

He smiles a bit and says, "well, I guess it's just us two here." I felt myself pale. Just us two. Just us two, alone, no one else here. No one to stop him.

"Fuck." I say quietly, my voice cracking.

**OH NOES! What's going to happen to South! What will she do?  
South: Why do you do this to me?  
Me: Because, I am the writer, I write down what happens to you.  
South: But, but...  
Me: Quiet South!**

Yeah, she has been ranting in my head for a while now. It's so annoying. So, yeah. Also, thankyou to all of you guys and gals for 69 reviews! I am really honoured that you guys enjoy my story. Also, I will be adding a new chapter of Tekkit girls soon. SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT! *Ahem* Sorry about that.

**So, everyone, remember to review for more chapters. So, once again, Peace out Dudes and Dudettes! *Dissapears in a teleporter made of diamond and obsydian cookies* BOOP!**


	13. The end

**Ok, I just need to apologise for this. I am deeply, deeply, _deeply,_ sorry for this. I was stuck and I couldn't think of anything. Well, that isn't entierly true... I know I don't deserve to have so many reviews on this story now. Really, I'm actually a bit horrified of myself that I thought this was the end. So, I hope you enjoy my horrible excuse of an ending, my wonderful readers!**

**Btw, I was hyper when I wrote this chapter so it may be strange in some ways.**

Chapter 12

I start to back away, until I feel the wall against my back. Damn my stupid luck. I look at Sparklez, who was holding in his hand, a knife.

I gulp and press myself against the wall. He walks towards me calmly, almost mocking my inability to get away.

He pins me against the wall, putting the knife to my neck. He smiles at me and sighs.

"I must apologise for this. I never wanted to hurt anyone ever again, but, for my own survival, I must kill you." He says calmly, even in the situation I was in.

I feel the knife's blade touch my neck gently. I whimper and hear him chuckle.

"Do you have any last requests?" He whispers to me.

"Take your glasses off." I say firmly. He looks at me in confusion.

"What?" he asks me, as if that was the most ridiculous request. I roll my eyes, now ignoring the knife at my neck.

"I said, take your glasses off. I want to see the eyes of the person that kills me." I say, hoping he won't find that stupid at all.

"Very well." He says quietly, taking one hand off my shoulders but keeping me firmly pinned in place.

He pulls them off and throws them to the ground. His eyes, god his eyes. They were a dark brown, almost black in colour. They didn't look like ones that belonged to a killer.

He smirks a bit at my shocked expression. "What did you expect?" He asks, grinning at me.

I blush a bit as he says this. I was a bit shocked when I felt the knife come off my neck. He brushed away my fringe from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear, smiling as he did.

"Wha-what?" I say, shocked by this action. He leans into me, his face so close to my own.

I felt blush erupt onto my face, earning a small chuckle from Sparklez. "Calm down South. I promise I won't hurt you." He whispers into my ear, calming me with his deep voice.

"S-stop it S-Sparklez." I mutter, turning my head away from him in embarrassment.

"Stop what, South?" he asks me, teasing me by playing with a few strands of my fringe.

"Sparklez, y-your making me feel nervous." I say to him, making sure I look away from his eyes.

I look up just for a second and then our eyes lock, unable to move.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me anymore?" I ask him, our eyes still locked onto the other's.

"Well, I thought I would have some fun first." He says in a low voice. I gulp when he says this.

I felt him press me harder against the wall, causing pain in my shoulders and neck. I whimper in pain, trying to not cry out.

He smirks and finally brakes the space between us, pressing his lips against my own. For once, I wasn't shocked, surprised or scared.

For some reason, I felt all warm and tingly all over as he did this. I swooned a bit and felt him stop pressing as hard, letting me come closer to him.

I felt him take his arms away from my shoulders and wrap them around my waist, placing one of his hands against my neck.

I shudder at the strange feeling. We break to breathe. I look up into his dark eyes, filled with lust.

I blushed at the thought of this. He smirks a bit and kisses me again, though softer than before. This time I push against his chest, trying to get him away from me.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Stop it Sparklez, I really mean it." I say firmly, trying to keep my emotions under control.

He chuckles and presses me against the wall again, standing awfully close to me. I gulp and turn my head away.

"South, stop trying to avoid what is most likely going to happen." He whispers softly into my ear, making me feel shivers up my spine.

Just as I turn my head to snap back at him, he kisses me once more. I felt my eyes widen when I felt him lowering us to the ground.

Before I could do anything, he has me pinned against the floor and is smirking down at me. I whimper in terror and roll my head to the side, avoiding looking at him.

"South, if you would rather me kill you, just say." He whispers in my ear, sliding a hand from my shoulder down to my hip.

I had to think. Would I rather die or would I have to... No, I'd rather die than be exposed to a complete stranger.

"Kill me." I say in a quiet voice, feeling small tears in the corners of my eyes.

I saw him frown at me, pulling away. I sigh in relief. I look him in the eyes and say again more firmly, "kill me."

He sighs in sadness then pulls a knife out of his pocket. I see him lower himself again, kissing me on the lips. I try to wriggle out of it but it doesn't work.

I feel him hold the knife back to my neck. He stops and looks down at me in sadness.

"Goodbye, South." He whispers, kissing me on the lips one last time.

I feel a little bit of pain on my neck and feel tears go down my cheeks.

"Goodbye." I whisper, closing my eyes and waiting for the pain. I hear Sparklez gasp and open my eyes.

I open my eyes in shock. I saw a blade through Sparklez's heart. He falls off of me and I see Littlewood behind him. I look at him in complete terror.

**Captainsparklez has been slain by Inthelittlewood!**

He had a feral look in his eyes, scaring me even more than him just killing Sparklez.

"Littlewood?" I whisper, starting to crawl backwards slowly. He approaches me and kneels down, looking me in the eyes.

His menacing glare turns into a soft smile and he says to me loudly, "hello lad." He laughs a bit at my scared attitude.

"You don't have to be scared South, it's only me." He says, still smiling. I sigh in relief and hug him. He looks a little shocked at this but just smiles and hugs me back.

I break away and smile up at him. "You ok?" he asks me, smiling softly down at me.

"Yeah." I whisper to him, smiling up at him. He smiles back and kisses me softly. I feel a little shocked by this.

"Calm down South, you're acting all jumpy." He says, laughing a bit. I laugh a little bit and smile back at him.

"**Congratulations to our last two survivors! Now, you know what this means, don't you?" **I hear a voice say, over a loud speaker.

We both look at each other in shock. "Last two survivors." I whisper, looking terrified.

He looks at me in shock and I swear there's small tears in his eyes. "Last two survivors." He repeats, both of us unsure of what to do now.

We both stand up and back away from each other.

"**Yes, that's right. Now, time for the final battle!" **The person says, sounding generally happy about this.

I feel small tears well in the corners of my eyes. Both of us pull out knifes, shocked as we saw the other doing the same thing.

I felt one of the tears drip down my cheek. Littlewood steps towards me and I freeze. He wipes the tear away and smiles sadly at me.

"What are we going to do now?" I whisper to him, feeling another tear coming.

He then shocks me by throwing his knife away, it skidding across the floor away from us.

"I can't kill you. I would never forgive myself if I did." He whispers to me, clasping one of his hands around my free hand.

I look into his eyes in sadness. I lift the knife up, preparing for the difficult task.

He looks at me in sadness, small tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm s-so sorry, p-please forgive me f-for what I h-have t-to do." I say, sobbing a bit.

"I know that you will make the right decision." He whispers back, closing his eyes and preparing for the attack.

I laugh softly, choking a bit from my sobs. "I'm not killing you." I whisper to him, tears running down my cheeks.

He opens his eyes and says, "what are you doing..." He starts to say, until I swing the knife down.

Into my chest.

He opens his eyes in shock as I fall to the ground. "South!" He cries out, kneeling down next to me.

"South, why did you do this?" He asks in panic, tears leaking out of his eyes, staining his pale skin.

I turn my head to the side slowly, feeling incredibly weak from the blood loss.

"I-I c-couldn't s-stand killing y-you, Littlewood." I whisper, straining to actually speak.

"South..." He whispers, the tears coming even faster. I slowly lift my hand up and place it on his cheek, wiping away the tears.

He lifts me up and pulls me into a tight embrace. "Wake up, wake up." I hear him whisper.

I look into his eyes, curious about this sudden change of attitude.

He smiles at me and says softly, "wake up, South."

...

I gasp as I jolt up, taking deep gasping breathes. I look to my left and see my friend standing there, holding in his laughter.

I scowl at him. He laughs a bit and asks me, "you alright lad?" I sigh a bit and rub the back of my head.

"Y-yeah, I just had a nightmare." I say, laughing nervously.

"Was it about me?" He says cheekily, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Why would I dream about you, _Martyn_?" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him.

He laughs a bit and says to me, "whatever, c'mon, remember we're meeting Toby later today."

I laugh a bit and remember the promise me made the young sixteen year old who was visiting for a bit.

"Yeah, I remember," I say, "now get outta my room, ya numpty." I finish off, throwing one of my fluffy purple pillows at his face.

He laughs a bit and throws it back at me. I growl playfully and throw it at him again.

"Oh it is on." He says playfully, lunging at me. I laugh as he pins me down onto my bed and throws the pillow at my face.

He laughs as well and I sigh. "Get off of me Martyn. I need to get ready." I say, pushing him off of me.

He laughs and leaves my room. When he shuts the door, I curl myself up and think, _what the hell did I just dream about? Why did I dream about Martyn?_

I sigh in frustration and get out of my bed. I grab some random clothes and put them on. Just before I leave my room, I think, _what ever I dream about, stays in this room._

**Oh god, this is the worst thing I ever could have done in the history of fanfictions. Or in writing for that matter. I am so sorry for this, but, I needed to end this story sooner or later. *Sigh* Well, that's all for this story then, so I guess I can't say 'r&r for more chapters'. *Chuckles nervously***

**Also, I think all of you have a right to be angry at me for this terrible ending. So flame me all you want, I know I deserve it. :(**

**So yeah, Peace out dudes and dudettes! *Dissapears in a shower of cookies***


	14. Please read, very important

**Hey everybody. I have been told by one of you guys, (I'm not sure that there is more but whatever) that you want me to make a sequel to this story. Is this true? Because, now that you mention it, I think I might just consider it**

**I am always one for doing terrible things to my characters.  
**

**South: Hey, Author.  
Me: *Looks up from computer* What is it now South?  
South: Your not putting me in a sequel *Growls*  
Me: *Starts laughing hysterically*  
South: Uh, whats so funny?  
Me: *Stops laughing and sighs* Do you really think I would put you into the games again? *Chuckles*  
South: Oh, your not?  
Me: Nope, not a chance hun.  
****South: Oh, well that's good news then right?  
Me: *Smiles evilly* Maybe, you never know...  
South: Uh, oh...**

**If you would like me to write a sequel, Pm me, write in the reviews, whatever you want to tell me, because I would be more than happy to write it for you guys, (and girls).**

**So, yeah. :D Peace out dudes and Dudettes *Dissapears in a shower of randomly assorted cookies***


End file.
